BEYBLADE NEXT LEVEL 1: WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS?
by Misty Elizabeth
Summary: Will Tyson finally realize that he & Hilary are meant for one another? Or will something else get in the way? :D This is the 1st part of the main story BEYBLADE NEXT plete.Read BEYBLADE NEXT LEVEL2:Teenage Heartbreak; it's sequel.Now uploaded!
1. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Beyblade character or the show itself! wish i did!

**Why Can't We Be Friends?**

"Hilary and Tyson are friends" said Max "But something tells me – they're meant to be more than friends!"

"Speak for yourself, Max" said Kenny, smiling slightly "Like that'll ever happen!"

It was a sunny morning and the G-Revolutions were enjoying their first break after a long, long while. But Tyson was still battling Daichi. The annoying kid never passed the opportunity to try and beat Tyson, although he failed miserably every time!

Hilary was watching their fight with a slightly bored expression on her face. Ray was standing beside her and Kai had gone off alone somewhere…

"Get him, Strata Dragoon!" Daichi yelled furiously.

"Dragoon – evolution storm!" Tyson shouted.

A storm brewed up from Tyson's blade and for a minute everything got covered in the dust and the high winds. When it subsided, then Daichi's blade lay outside the dish!

"YES!" cried Tyson, yanking his hand into the air "And the Great Champ does it again! Yahoo!"

Hilary raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, give it a rest Tyson!"

"What?" cried both Tyson and Daichi.

"Are you actually siding with me?" asked Daichi, surprised.

"Are you really?" asked Tyson.

"No" said Hilary, rolling her eyes "I was merely stating how pointless it is for you to whoop and cheer and laugh and do what not when you win against someone who is weaker than you!"

"I am not weaker than him, girl!" shouted Daichi.

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson.

"That you're just an arrogant, swollen-headed and vain old tyrant!" Hilary cried, furiously.

Kenny and Max exchanged looks and rushed to the spot where Hilary and Tyson were having a verbal fight. Ray was already between them trying to force them apart.

"Stop it, you guys!" called Ray "Act your age."

"Act my age – please give it a rest" said Tyson, angrily "Tell her to act her age!"

"Hear! Hear!" called Daichi.

"You say out of this!" cried Hilary and Tyson together.

They were willing to fly at one another – if only Ray would let them.

"You're an air head!" called Tyson, through the creek of Ray's hand.

"Look who's talking" retorted Hilary, rudely "Joker boy!"

"That does it!" Tyson patience was lost in a jiffy.

Max and Kenny's pleas fell on deaf ears and before he knew it, Tyson had released his blade!

"Let it rip!" he cried, aiming at Hilary.

"TYSON!" shouted Max

"Don't, Tyson!" called Ray

"No – Hilary!" Kenny yelled

His blade being released with a certain force, dropped to the ground – bounced back up, and hit Hilary squarely on her forehead. With a startled scream, she fell back – back – as though hurtling through space. She waited for the fall – but it never came!

She fell into the strong arms of some one…someone with two-toned hair.

"Kai" she said in a broken-whisper.

"Glad to break your fall!" said Kai, indifferently.

And then Hilary collapsed.

"HILARY" screamed Max, Ray and Kenny.

Tyson and Daichi stood there dumbfounded!



"Will she be alright, Doctor?" asked Tyson, nervously to the Doctor who had checked Hilary over, to find out her exact condition.

"I can't say" said the Doctor "We've to wait till she wakes up!"

"Oh!"

"Doctor, what is the worst that can happen?" asked Max, nervously.

"Worst?" the doctor looked thoughtful "She might have a short-term memory loss. After all, the wound was rather deep!"

Tyson blushed. Ray gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look. Only Kai said nothing. He stood apart from the group, arms folded across his chest and leaning against the wall.

"Can you tell us when she'll wake up?" asked Kenny.

"Well – if my calculations are correct, she'll come out from her reverie right about – now!" said the Doctor.

"Ok!"

Hilary slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? How did she get here… it was so hard to remember! So hard… and all she remembered was –

"Kai!" she said sharply.

The nurse in the room rushed to her side.

"What do you want dear?" she asked kindly.

"Kai…please I want Kai" said Hilary, desperately.

The nurse went out of the room to the Doctor.

"Sir, the girl wants to see Kai" she told him.

"So, which amongst you lad is Kai?"

There was a silence, then – "me" said Kai shortly and entered the room.

"I can't believe she asked to see him!" said Tyson, grouchily "I mean – I am her friend from school you know!"

"Yeah, we know" said Max, clucking sympathetically.

"Some friend of yours" commented Ray.

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson, astonished.

"Tyson – grow up…you called her wicked witch of the 7th grade!" Kenny said.  
"That was two years back!" said Tyson.

"You never trouble to show you hate her!"

"I don't!"

"For goodness sake, Tyson…"

"But-"

"You hurled your blade at her!"

Tyson fell silent. To his surprise, it was Daichi who came to his rescue.

"Let him alone" he said "That headless girl was trying to interfere!"

"Headless?" a startled female voice echoed 'round the place. All of them turned to see Hilary coming slowly towards them, leaning on Kai for support. "Who's headless?"

"Hilary!" they all said.

"Huh?" said Hilary "Who is she?"

"You" said Kenny.

"Me?" said Hilary "But my name is Caitlyn"

"What?"

Tyson edged his way towards her, "Can't you recognize us?"

"You are-?"

"Tyson"

Hilary automatically turned towards the others, and they told their names to her. Hilary bowed her head and said, "Good to meet you all." Then she turned towards Kai, "Where will we be going now?"

"We?" echoed Tyson, "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Caitlyn thinks she and I stay at the same place" said Kai.

"Oh..."

Max edged his way towards Hilary and took her hand.

"Caitlyn, we –um – were going over to Tyson's place for blading practice."

'Caitlyn' turned a startled face towards Kai and he briefly explained, "It's a sport."

Max picked up the strings of conversation again, "So, would you like to come with us?"

Hilary nodded mutely. They all filed out of the hospital towards Tyson's house.

Man, thought Tyson, she's really freaking me out!



Hilary sat still while the others went over their training schedule. Kenny insisted that physical training was more important than blading. And there he stood working them all like dogs…

"GO on – keep running!" Kenny shouted "Tyson – you are one lap behind others."

Hilary watched them go over there practice session, then suddenly she walked to them and joined them. In her mind flitted the vision of herself and some shadowy figure telling her, 'Join team practice?'

But who was that person.

"Are you going to join team practice?" asked Max, in surprise.

Hilary did not answer.

"Hello?" said Tyson.

"Let her alone, you jokers!" said Kai.

Ray nodded and called out, "C'mon lets beyblade!"

"O Yeah!" cried the other two.

They rushed towards the dish, flipping out their blades, launchers and rippers.

"Last one to land is a loser!" called Tyson, happily taking aim. Hilary was running alongside him. He launched his blade, and she heard the familiar ripping sound.

Suddenly it all came back to her: the suppressed anger – the quarrel – the launch – and the blade hitting her.

Her expression softened, "Oh Tyson!"

Wouldn't he ever understand? They were not meant to be only friends…they were more than friends. When would this 'world champ' grow up to act his age?

A smile played 'round her lips and she blushed. Everyone else knew all about them but he – only was ignorant about the fact that she –

"Hey Caitlyn!" called Ray "Aren't you going to cheer us on?"

"Coming Ray" called Hilary running towards him. 'Caitlyn?' she thought.

She stopped next to their dish and watched the five battling furiously. Kenny was also battling with them, his laptop lying in a corner.

Tyson urged his Dragoon forward and snarled, "And you're all IT!"

With some clever moves he threw their blades out of the dish but he missed Kai's.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, world champ." He said.

"Don't you mean world chimp?" Hilary rolled her eyes "Still full of yourself aren't you, Tyson Granger?"

Hearing things so familiar to them from Hilary's lips, made both bladders jump and immediately their blades got thrown out of the dish.

"You are Hilary, aren't you?" asked Kenny.

"Yes!"

"Not Caitlyn, right?" Ray questioned.

"No…"

"Wish we could know for sure!" Max sighed.

"We can" said Daichi and walked up to her "So what would you say to a little date with Tyson?"

The others watched with baiting breath…what would Hilary say now? Only Kai seemed to be unconcerned about the whole situation. Tyson watched the escapade with his mouth slightly open. Hilary was shaking with fury and hurt.

"Why you little!" she began taking a snipe at Daichi, but he dodged out of her reach and began laughing at her.

"There you go…" he said "This is our Hilary alright!"

Meanwhile it was taking the combined efforts of Max, Ray and Kenny to stop Hilary from flying at Daichi. They were afraid that Caitlyn might come back if she did attack Daichi! And they all preferred the short-tempered yet sweet girl to the quiet and reserved Caitlyn. Tyson just about realized what Daichi was teasing Hilary about!

"Zip it!" said Tyson, furiously "Be quiet Daichi or I'll do it for you!"

"Tyson and Hilary…" cackled Daichi.

Everyone except Kai, was suppressing their laughter. Hilary's captors were laughing quite openly now that Tyson was chasing Daichi. Hilary broke free of their grip and ran after them as well, calling Daichi names. Her foot caught a stoned and she tripped, and right onto Tyson!

"Ow!" screamed Tyson.

"Sorry" said Hilary. She got up and extended her hand. Tyson took it and was hauled to his feet by her.

For a minute, neither of them spoke. Then Tyson said, "Hil, why can't we be friends?"

"We are friends, Tyson, forever and always" smiled Hilary. "I'll never betray you. You should know that."

"Yeah, I do" Tyson winked and he shook her hand.

A sudden impulse overtook Hilary and reaching up on tiptoe, she kissed Tyson. She wrenched her hand away from him, and rushed away without further ado. Tyson stood there dumbstruck for a minute. His friends came up behind him.

"Where's Hilary, Tyson?" asked Max.

But Tyson didn't answer. Ray nudged Max and said, "Something tells me Tyson's lost in a world of his own!"

"With a special gift!" said Max.

"Oh! How romantic…"Kenny smirked.

Kai had a ghost of a grin on his face, Tyson must be growing up.

But Tyson wasn't taking in a word they were saying. His shock gave way to realization and suddenly he burst out laughing.

"We'll be friends, Hilary!" he called "Forever and always! Just like my Dragoon!"

"What?"

The other three fell on to the ground in shock. Kai closed his eyes and turned his face up.

'Same old Tyson!' he thought 'Can't see the difference between a special friend and a bit beast!'



So, how was my story? I felt rather bad that Tyson & Hilary never get to speak about the love they have for one another on the show. I hope you like it. Although I show Tyson to realize that Hilary loves him, he shrugs the feeling off cause I feel he'll never learn to love Hilary…he's too busy being the top balder… don't you think?


	2. Betting On Kai

**Betting On Kai**

Hilary was getting worried about the Bladebreakers. She really felt they ought to get back to school. It had been over a month that they had finished battling the BEGA and had also won. The next World Championships wasn't due for another 6 months. They should really go back to school and get on with their school education a bit. She cornered them after a perfectly torrid training session.

"Hey you guys!" she called.

"Look what the cat dragged in" said Tyson, grimacing evilly.

"Whatssup, Hilary?" asked Max, pocketing his blade.

"Don't you think it's high time you all went to school?" she demanded, hands on hips.

"Oh, that again!" sighed Tyson "Will you ever give it a rest?"

"No!" said Hilary, angrily "It's high time you kept your options open, Tyson. Beyblading is for fun – what the hell are you going to do when you need money – when you have to fend for yourself?"

"I'll turn pro!" said Tyson "And that ought to bring me money!"

"You disgust me!" said Hilary "Tyson if you blade for money…what's the difference between you and BEGA?"

"Well, in that case" Tyson said, winking at the other guys "I'll marry you and you can support us both!"

"TYSON!" said Hilary, furiously taking a snipe at him "Don't you dare!" But all the same she blushed scarlet at the mention of such an idea. "This is the future we're talking about!"

"Calm down, Hilary" said Ray "Ok. We get your point. We'll go to school."

"But you know" began Max, slyly "Tyson's idea does have its merits. We can all live with them and Hilary…"

"Shut up, Max" said Kenny, seeing Hilary ready to blow her top.

"Alright" said Tyson getting tired of the whole issue "I'll go back to school only on one condition."

Hilary crossed her hands in front of her chest and said, "Name it!"

Tyson walked up to Hilary and standing beside her said, "Get Kai back to us and to school!"

Hilary's eyes widened with shock and turned to look at Tyson. Kai had gone off again after his last battle with Tyson which had ended in a draw. No body would ever find out where Kai was. He was unpredictable and trying to find him was like trying to find a needle in a haystack! And Hilary was not an exception. She slowly turned around to face Tyson.

"Fine! I accept your challenge." Hilary said in a voice of determined calm "And if I win, not only you be going back to school but you're gonna have to teach me how to blade!"

The others gasped. Kenny's bit beast Dizzie trapped inside of his laptop said, "I wouldn't like to bet on either of them Chief!"



The next day, Ray and Max was walking towards Tyson's dojo. It still was training time for them. They were discussing about Hilary and Tyson's deal, of the previous day.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Max.

"I don't know Max" said Ray "But if I'm going to have a bet on them, I'd always bet on Tyson. He's bound to come out as the winner."

Max nodded. "Yeah…but Hilary is quite unpredictable! She might think up some strategy to get Kai back!"

"So you'll bet on Hilary, then?" Ray asked.

"Yeah…she might just win!" Max asserted.

"Wanna bet?" asked Ray, looking at Max out of the corner of his eyes.

"I – ok. I'll bet you a box of great American chocolates Hilary will win!" said Max.

"And I'll give you my White Tiger headband that she'll lose!" Ray smiled.

Max suddenly realized that his friend had struck a deal with him!

"Hey…you tricked me!" Max said, flying at Ray. "No fair!"

Ray fended his off and ran towards the dojo, laughing at the blonde boy.



Hilary was not to be found with the other Bladebreakers. Only Tyson was there, battling Kenny with all his might.

"Has Hilary gone off?" asked Ray.

"On a wild goose chase!" said Tyson, knocking Kenny's blade out of the dish and catching his own in the palm of his hand. "I struck a deal with her that she can never fulfill!"

"You are evil Tyson!" said Max, turned his head away from him.

"Cherie!" said Dizzie "She might just succeed guys!"

"I hope so!" said Max, sighing deeply.

He looked towards the horizon in the distance. Where could Hilary be? Would she ever succeed in hunting down Kai, and get him to return to the Bladebreakers? Or would he have to give his box of chocolates to Ray?

"I hope she is alright!" Kenny said, packing up his things.

"Don't worry" said Tyson, indifferently "She'll come running back to us, and we'll all forget about school in no time! Oh, yeah!"

All the same, the others were more worried about Hilary than Tyson. Knowing Kai, he could be anywhere! And someone going after him…wasn't such a good idea.



"Where on earth can a boy like Kai be?" Hilary asked herself, as she walked towards the BBA headquarters. "He's a Capricorn, right?"

She tried to remember all that she had read about Capricorns in her astrology books. She remembered some of their traits but very faintly.

"Lets see" she said "They never grow up, they are pompous, always having the last word, cordial yet highly ambitious and they like to be around people!"

Hilary sighed. That was one thing that Kai didn't like. He loved playing the lone wolf.

"Maybe he feels lonely all the while. He resents being around people" she decided "and I'll bet he finds condolence from something or somebody – if not his friends!"

Hilary walked towards the hill they often went to, overlooking the river. She had a strange idea that Kai might be lurking there. Something gingerly brushed past her leg. Looking around, Hilary saw a lithe kitty making its way to the same place she was going to.

The kitty beat her by a few paces, and when Hilary finally reached the top, an astonishing sight met her eyes!

Kai was there on bended knee, stroking the head of the kitty. The kitty was purring in a happy, contended sort of way.

"That is so sweet" said Hilary. "Won't you introduce me to your friend, Kai?"

"Huh-n?" Kai looked around "Hello, Hilary!"

Hilary settled herself down on the grass, and looked at him. He lay back on the grass, the kitty cuddled down beside him.

"Do you often come here, Kai?"

"Sometimes."

"It's a nice place, isn't it?"

"Yes. Don't you come here too?"

"I did. When you all left…I came here with Tyson."

"Last world championships."

"Yes"

Silence fell between them. Hilary didn't know how to tell him they needed him back. Or rather she needed him to go back. She knew a direct order would never work for Kai or a Capricorn!

"Daichi left last week. And so the G-Revolutions went back to their original name of Bladebreakers." Hilary said.

"Has Tyson grown up yet?" Kai questioned her.

"Well…" Hilary wasn't sure what to answer. Only Kai had been able to guess what had happened between her and Tyson, that day she lost and found her memory. But Tyson had disregarded the whole incident later. Treating her, as he had promised, like a friend. "He's still the same."

"He's an Aries" commented Kai.

"So you do believe in Astrology?" Hilary asked.

"No." came the simple reply.

Rather angrily, Hilary launched into the subject of school. Holding a conversation with Kai never made her feel better. She was annoyed that he after leading her into certain subjects of conversation ended it abruptly.

"Are you going to give up blading totally?" she asked him.

"Yeah – I guess" said Kai "I'm sick of the sport anyway."

"Then, don't you feel you ought to take up some field of work?" asked Hilary, eagerly "And for that -"

"I'm gonna have to go back to school?" asked Kai, sitting up suddenly "Well, that's not gonna happen!"

The kitty purred and rolled over. Hilary watched Kai closely. Some sort of panic was playing about on his face. Beneath his usually grave voice was a nervous note.

"Are you afraid of school Kai?" asked Hilary, slowly "Because of what happened to Wyatt?"

Kai remained silent. He never spoke about his past or allowed anyone else too. However he did not stop Hilary from speaking about his past now.

"It's not a boarding school" said Hilary, gently "It's a day school and we'll all be there for you Kai. I promise no one will pester you to teach them how to blade!"

Still Kai didn't say a word. Was he even listening to her? It was hard to tell.

"Please come back…" she pleaded "We need you, Kai. You are one of us – you can't go off by yourself always. What can't we give you that this kitty can?"

Kai looked at Hilary. Her face was alit with all earnestness to help him, get him through the rest of his life, and always be ready to bear all his sorrows and troubles.

Hilary knew he was going to take his decision now. She waited with baited breath. Kai's usually hard and indifferent expression was softened now. He seemed to have seen her in a whole new light. He could see the Hilary Tyson hardly ever could! She wasn't a silly girl – but a woman, who could bear anything for the sake of her friends. It was only fitting that he say 'yes'.

"No" said Kai, abruptly getting up "I can't come back. Don't ask me to Hilary."

Hilary got up too and backed away from him. He could be dangerous in such a foul mood.

"Good-bye then" said Hilary turning away from him and heading back home.

"Sorry" whispered Kai.

But a gust of wind blew just then, and changed the course of his words.



The next day, Hilary went to Tyson's dojo all by herself. The Bladebreakers were already there, training as usual. Seeing her approach, Tyson yelled "Time out, Chief!"

He turned towards Hilary, "No luck then, huh?"

"I found him" said Hilary, simply.

They were all shocked. She had found Kai?

"But I lost him again."

Tyson breathed deeply, Kenny sighed and Ray looked round at Max grinning.

"I think you owe me something!" he smiled.

"So…" said Kenny, realizing that wasn't all that Hilary had to say.

"You are all most welcome to…" she was cut short.

"Hey, Hilary. Wait on…"

They all turned to look around at the figure standing atop the dojo roof: KAI!

"Let me join the party too!" he neatly jumped down and landed next to the other bladers.

"You were saying?" Kenny asked.

"You're all most welcome to fetch your school books. Classes begin from Monday!" she smiled "And you Tyson – better get yourself in teaching mode!"

The others laughed as they watched Tyson's crestfallen face. Max rounded on Ray.

"Looks like you owe me, Ray!"

Ray sighed.

Kai looked surprised. Kenny told him about the whole betting business, by the end of the narration, Kai was actually laughing.

"You should have told me Tyson would be tutoring you if I came back" said Kai "I'd have come back tomorrow itself!"

"KAI" screamed Tyson "You're supposed to be my friend!"

"Well," smiled Kai "I'm Hilary's friend too, you know!"

Max nudged Ray and commented, "Looks like we're gonna have some fun with teacher Tyson!"

"Yeah" said Ray.

Tyson dropped on his knee, screaming in fury. Hilary patted him on the back.

"There, there – Tyson" she smiled mischievously "I promise to be a good student!"

Their laughed echoed through out the dojo and into the streets of Japan.



So how was my sequel? I hope you liked it. Working on the 3rd installment now, trying to make it more grown-up. But my style is humor…so I can't help putting in one liner!


	3. Schooling Squirts

This one isn't as good as the previous ones….but I guess my element of continuity i.e. the emotions still goes on in this one! And another thing: this is just a bridge between events – like a chapter that simply makes some aspects come out clearly. Still… hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Schooling Squirts**

True to his word, Tyson has begun tutoring Hilary how to beyblade. She wasn't bad at all. Of course the time she launched a blade in the bus was pathetic – but now she was doing very well indeed for a starter. Although she didn't have a bit beast yet, she was free to be one of them. A part of the Bladebreakers!

The team had gone back to school, where mercifully Kai did not have to face any confrontation so far. Max, Ray and Kenny seemed to like school and Tyson's favorite class was recess. Because that was the time they were all allowed to blade. And Tyson would never pass the chance of showing off.

"I rather like this coming back to school concept" said Tyson, on their way home from school one day. "Who knew we had so many kids loving us, idolizing us, wanting to battle with us!"

"Careful, Tyson" warned Ray "Don't get such a swollen head, so soon."

"Swollen head?" Tyson echoed.

"Ray's right" said Hilary "You really should be concentrating on your studies instead of blading all the time."

"Come off it guys" said Tyson "What could possibly happen to make me forget to beyblade?"

Kai spoke up, "Learn to be prepared all the while, Tyson."

"Mr. Sour pants always, huh?

Max giggled. "You really should put in a bit more effort in your studies Tyson. It doesn't always pay to be the World Champ!"

"Yeah well, look who's talking" said Tyson "you left me, because you wanted to beat me."

"Stop it, Tyson" said Hilary "We're all friends here, I thought."

"Some friend!" Tyson said, sulkily.

He never did forgive his friends totally for betraying him in his last championships. He had hated it and he still felt sore remembering that incident. Only Hilary and Kenny had stood by him then. And Daichi. That little squirt had helped back then though both of them resented it at first.

A grin broke out on Tyson's face. The others watched in surprise. It wasn't like Tyson to suddenly give up a fight.

"Wonder when Daichi will come back to us" he smiled "Hard to accept it, but I really miss that little guy!"

"That squirt!" said Hilary, disgusted.

She and Daichi had never really got along well. Each thought the other to be total trouble makers!

"Daichi?" asked Kenny "Oh, I think tomorrow or day after. He went off to visit his father."

"And I'll bet his father will try to have his son home for as many days as possible!" said Max, logically.

"Lets get going home shall we?" asked Ray.

They walked in silence for sometime. Then came the parting of ways, Hilary and Kenny went towards their home on the same street, Max a different way, and the others headed towards Tyson's house.

Kenny and Hilary hadn't gone very far when they heard a voice calling for them to stop. They halted and turned around. Their teacher, Miss Heifer came towards them and took Hilary's hand.

"Could you please do me a favor?" she asked them.

"Like what?" Hilary questioned nervously.

"You see the school is short for volunteer teachers for the field trip of the juniors!" explained Miss Heifer.

"So-?" asked Hilary, surprised.

"Would you and your friends please take them?"

"Without a chaperon?"

A sweat drop appeared behind Hilary's head and Kenny blushed a little at the teacher's exuberance.

"You are the chaperons, dear" said Miss Heifer, surprised.

"I'm not-"

"But I was counting on you so…"

Kenny suddenly pushed himself forwards and said, "Yes we'll be happy to help!"

"Oh, thank you – thank you!"

Miss Heifer began walking away from them, when Hilary called out, "When is the field trip?"

"Oh that?" she called over her shoulder "Tomorrow."

She was soon lost from view. Hilary turned on Kenny, "That's a piece of news you get to tell the Bladebreakers!"

Kenny grinned sheepishly.



The Bladebreakers met that evening, in their favorite spot next to the river. The place that held so many memories for them….the place where Tyson had first met Max, where they had practiced for so many of their matches…the place where –

"I love being back in school" said Max "I really missed it with all our world tours and stuff…"

"Yeah!" said Ray "Never thought I'd like it!"

"Well, we've news" said Kenny "Tell him, Hilary"

"We met our teacher Miss Heifer" said Hilary "and – you tell them the rest, Kenny."

"Ok" sighed Kenny "She wants us to volunteer for the junior field trips!"

"WHAT?" chorused the three "No way?"

"Unfortunate, but true" said Hilary, apologetically.

"No way!" exclaimed Tyson "We're gonna have to school squirts all through that field trip which is ….is…"

"Tomorrow" supplied Kenny, dejectedly.

He looked around at Hilary, hoping she would contradict her but she didn't. He looked at Max and Ray. Both looked as surprised as he did! Then, Max spoke.

"You sure, Hilary – Kenny?"

"100" said Hilary "Sorry, you guys. But the thing is we promised."

"Doesn't matter" laughed Ray "We'll do it. I mean how hard can looking after a bunch of squirts be?"

The others cheered up at once. Except Tyson – he moaned at the very thought.

"So long they aren't like Daichi!" he said.

"Don't worry" said a new voice.

All of them looked around and saw that Kai was standing there. He was wearing his usual I-couldn't-care-less-about-this attitude. Kai was faced the other way, eyes closed. Hilary was smiling slightly, and Tyson was gawking at him. Max, Ray and Kenny seemed surprised at Kai's attitude.

"I'll chaperon those kids" said Kai, simply.

"Thanks a lot Kai" said Hilary.

Kai remained silent. The others had to agree with him, much to Kenny and Hilary's relief.



"Kids! Kids! Please pay attention" said Miss Heifer to the class next day "You'll be divided into three groups. Each led by two of these young adults you see standing here. You're going to be divided into A, B and C. Each group consists of 6 members." She turned to the Bladebreakers "Keep them out of trouble, okay? And pair yourselves up."

"I'll go with Kenny" said Max, at once.

"Wanna come with me, Ray?" asked Tyson.

"Sure" said Ray.

"I guess that just leaves you and me, Kai" said Hilary.

"Whatever" said Kai, indifferently.

Hilary was crestfallen at this attitude. But she had learnt to grin and bear things. She turned towards the groups.

"Who's taking group A and B? We'll be taking C".

Tyson and Ray chose group A and Max and Kenny took B. They walked off with their groups and only group C was left standing there.

"So, then –" said Hilary, cheerfully "What d'you want to do first?"

"See the monkeys" said a child.

"No. Lions please" said another.

"No"

A fight broke out amongst the kids. Kai didn't look like he'd be of any help to Hilary at this minute. She sighed helplessly.

'This is gonna be a long, long day' she thought.



Tyson and Ray were no better off with their group either. Fights and squabbles was always breaking out between the children. Tyson had just about calmed some of them down, when a young boy with red hair came charging towards him, yelling his name.

In shock, Tyson turned to see Daichi rushing towards him on all fours! Then he jumped up and sprang on Tyson's back.

"Hello!" he said, pulling Tyson's nose "Did you miss me?"

"In a manner of speaking" said Tyson, trying to get the little trouble maker off his back. He looked angrily at Ray. He was laughing at the pair of them.

"Are you ever gonna help me, Ray?" called Tyson "Sheesh! You're worse than Hilary!"

Ray couldn't answer him, even the children were laughing at Tyson. The world champion for three times!



Max and Kenny did have a little more luck with the young rebellious squirts. They were successful in making them take a tour of the entire zoo they were supposed to be touring. But soon the kids got bored.

"This is so boring" said a little girl.

"Yeah" said another boy "I'm gonna go off to sleep soon!"

All of them crowded around Max and Kenny, claiming they were tired and they hated this entire thing anyway.

"Chief – I'm a bit lost" said Max, backing away from the children.

"Teach us to blade" called a little boy.

"YEAH!" all of them cheered.

A sweat drop appeared behind both Max and Kenny's heads. There really wasn't another way to tame these wild colts!



Group C so far was having no luck. Managed by Hilary and Kai, these children were having the time of their lives dominating Hilary. Kai was still not helping them. The children were really starting to annoy him. Poor Hilary couldn't handle six children clamouring for attention at once.

Suddenly Kai whipped out his blade and launched it. His blade went and circled around the children and flew back into his hand again! The children were awestruck.

"Wow!"

"Did you see that?"

"He's so darn good!"

"Alright, listen up" said Kai, facing the children "I've just one rule for you: it's either my way or the highway! Get it? Anyone who wants to belong to this group should behave or else leave! Understand?"

"Yes" mumbled the small kids.

Hilary turned a grateful face towards Kai. Kai looked away from her.

'Don't look at me like that' he thought, sadly 'I know you'll never feel the way about me – like you do about Tyson!'



"You hear something, Ray?" asked Tyson, suddenly, stopping in his tracks.

Daichi was still on his back. Ray stopped to listen.

Suddenly the little devil Daichi screamed, "Oho! This is the sound of a beyblade! I heard this sound so many times in my life! I can recognize it-"

"Shut your trap!" said Tyson, irritably "Lets see who blades in a ZOO!"

All of them rushed towards the sound from whence came the sound of a beyblade spinning.

Around the bend an astonishing sight met their eyes: Max and Kenny blading against one another, cheered on by the six kids they were in charge of!

"Well I'll be –" said Tyson, trying to realize what the situation was really.

"Hey – Kenny and Max are in a battle!" Ray exclaimed.

"Yup!" said Tyson "and I'm gonna join 'em!"

He rushed forwards, yelling "Let it rip!"

Daichi jumped off his back and launching his own blade called, "Wait for me!"

The children crowded around the four bladers trying to knock one another out… cheering them on. Ray stood for a moment with his mouth slightly open. Then he shrugged:

"Oh well, I jolly well won't be the only one left out!" Whipping out his own blade he shouted, "Let it rip!"



Hilary and Kai had just about take one around the zoo, when one of kids called out, "What's that going on over there?"

He pointed to the place everyone was crowding around cheering and shouting. Hilary looked at Kai. He did not meet her gaze.

"Lets go" was all he said.

They went to the crowded place and discover all the Bladebreakers, save themselves, were battling it out!

'Trust Tyson to drag blading into zoo touring!' thought Hilary, but her usual angry expression wasn't there now. Her eyes were full of emotion…as she watched Tyson blade. Kai saw the look on her face and turned away.

He looked up at the sky once and then began walking away from them all. The kids had all joined the crowd to watch the impromptu battle. Hilary noticed Kai stalking off and said, "Won't you them, Kai?"

'Even her voice …even her voice hurts me…' Kai thought 'If only I could tell…'

"Kai?" Hilary looked so worried about him "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" said Kai, turning to face her "Don't worry about me, dear!"

With that he walked off. Hilary stood dumbstruck for a minute. She was jolted back to her senses when Tyson sent nearly everyone's blade right out of the stadium.

The battle was finally over. It was a tie between Tyson and Daichi.

"Now listen to me" said Hilary once the noises had subsided "We listened to your request. You listen to ours. We have to tour the zoo in just another hour now. Promise us you'll tour the zoo, make notes and behave yourselves!"

The eager faces turned towards her and cried in unison, "Alright, we will!"

Soon the little squirts were engaged in their rightful works, taking help from the Bladebreakers when needed. Kenny's laptop Dizzie proved to be a great help in the information about lots of animals! And Hilary turned out to be a good artist. She helped some of the 'squirts' with their sketches.

'She really is different…' thought Kai, observing the on-goings from a partial hiding place 'Pity Tyson is too much of a dweeb to understand anything!'

Somewhere in the zoo a boy with black hair was teasing a brown headed girl… their names: Tyson and Hilary!




	4. Count Me In, Count Her Out

**Count me in, count her out!**

The Bladebreakers were lying spread out on the grass, next to the river: their favorite hangout zone. Hilary wasn't there. Kai as usual was a bit farther away from the others. Kenny, Max, Ray and Tyson were enjoying themselves…it was vacation time now. And the kids were making the most of it.

"Where's Hilary?" asked Max, suddenly "She did say she'd be here by now."

"May be she's taking cooking lessons!" joked Tyson.

"Very funny, Tyson!" said Max, angrily "Why do you always have to have a go at her?"

"Maxi?" asked Tyson, suddenly turning to face him "Don't tell me!"

"I won't" said Max, angrily "You're so short-sighted Tyson!"

"Come off it!" said Tyson.

A silence followed this last statement.

"He's right, Tyson" said Kai, in his deep voice.

'What?'

All of them looked at Kai. He was sitting up and looking directly at the 'dweeb'. None of them realized how much it cost him tell this to Tyson. None of them how much it hurt to even think about her.

"Guys! Hey…."

Hilary was rushing towards them. She was looking very sweet in her black dress with the red team jacket. She was a remarkable figure…behind her came another girl. This one had deep gold hair and looked a lot like her.

"Hello, Hilary" said Ray "What took you so long?"

"Oh" she said "I went to the airport to get my cousin."

All the Bladebreakers save Tyson sat up now and looked with interest at the new comer.

"Guys, this is my cousin Angel" said Hilary "Ann – these are my friends: Ray, Max, Kenny, Kai and Tyson"

All of them said hello politely. But Tyson was lost in a world of his own.

"Tyson!" called Hilary "Hello? Any body home?"

Tyson sat up at once and looked around wildly, asking constantly what was going on.

"I want you to meet Angel, my cousin" Hilary repeated.

Tyson rubbed his hand behind his cap and grinning sheepishly said, "Hi – good to meet you Angel."

"My pleasure, Tyson" said Angel "I can't believe I'm really meeting you. You being the world champion and stuff…."

"LET IT RIP!"

A blade landed amidst the friends. From nowhere in particular Daichi appeared, his face contorted with a will to win.

"Wanna battle, Tyson?"

"And this, Angel, is Daichi" said Hilary, resignedly "and Daichi this is Angel. She's my cousin. She'll be here with us for a few days…."

But Daichi wasn't paying attention.

"Let your whole family come if you want, I don't care. I want to battle and battle Tyson!"

Tyson yawned widely, "Give the challenge to someone else."

"I would be honored to battle for you…"Angel began.

"You battle?" asked Hilary, surprised "I never knew that."

"I had tremendous inspiration from the 3 times-"

"Skip that part" shouted Daichi "If you wanna battle – let it rip then"

Angel nodded and unleashed her blade too. From there emerged an intense battle in which both the bladers did their best.

"Don't you ever give up?" panted Angel.

"Do you?" asked Daichi "Go Strata Dragoon – attack!"

Hilary watched the battle with some interest. Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny were watching the battle with some amount of interest. Kai had equal interest etched across his face, but he was studying Hilary's face – not the battle.

Hilary felt the look and turned around to look at him. Kai looked defiantly back. He felt he was doing nothing wrong…after all he'd never asked her to –

"Over!" screamed Daichi.

He sent Angel's blade flying over their heads. It lay motionless there.

"I believe we have a winner here" said Hilary "Daichi wins!"

"Congratulations" said Angel, collecting her blade "You play really well."

"So do you" said Daichi "Thanks a lot!"

Hilary smiled. Angel was settling down with her friends well.



That night as Hilary and her cousin sat in Hilary's room playing cards, Angel began talking about what a great time she had had in the morning.

"You were so right, Hilary" said Angel "The Bladebreakers are fun person to be with."

"Are they?" asked Hilary in mock surprise "You'd be shocked to see what they can do!"

"I was so looking forward to meeting Tyson" said Angel "So glad that I could finally meet him."

"So…you liked Tyson?" Hilary asked a bit startled.

"Like him? I think I – I adore him totally" Angel changed track mid way and then said "The others are nice: especially Daichi!"

"I'll say" said Hilary, letting her voice trail off.

'Angel really likes Tyson! Funny, I thought the Kai was the one a girl like Angel would like if they met for the first time. Oh well, I'll think about this tomorrow…'



Hilary soon found out that having Angel around her 24X7 really bites. Angel soon became a huge success amongst the Bladebreakers. Only Kai was indifferent towards her. Kai remained aloof and since this was his normal attitude, none of the others read too much into it. But Hilary was worried about him. She recalled time and again that day when he'd called her 'dear'. That was perhaps the only affection he'd showed towards anyone for a long, long time. Except perhaps towards his bit beast Dranzer, he'd shown such affection.

Two weeks after Angel's arrival, an evening found the Bladebreakers at Tyson's dojo. Angel was blading Max, watched by the others. Hilary was still there but lost in the shadows. It was Angel who'd stolen her rightful place; her cousin had practically taken over her life. Hilary got up and unnoticed by all but Kai, left the dojo.

"Yes!" called Max, knocking Angel's blade out of the dish "I win!"

"Good for you, Max" said Angel, pocketing her blade.

"Hey, you played pretty well too…" said Max.

"You really are a good blader!" said Ray.

"Yeah, which team are you from?" Tyson questioned.

"None" Angel smiled.

"You really should join one" said Kenny.

"Think so?"

"We know so!" Daichi smiled "Bet you're seething now, eh, Hilary?"

When no one answered, the Bladebreakers looked here and there.

"She was here, right?" Max asked worried.

"Maybe she went to get some food" suggested Tyson, hopefully.

"Then I hope she's not cooking it" Daichi said, remembering with agony the last time he's eaten food cooked by Hilary.

"Kai's not here either" Kenny said.

"Leave him" said Ray "He loves playing the lone wolf!"

"Oh, well" said Angel, not liking the amount of attention given to her cousin "Lets go back to our game. Hilary's will turn up soon."

Max looked startled for a minute before realizing that Angel was speaking to Tyson.

'So that's the problem' he thought 'Well I guess we're all growing up then. But the question is: will Tyson ever grow up - poor Hilary!'



Kai found Hilary sitting on the ship dock, shoes lying on one side, her feet in the water. This was one of his favorite haunts, what was she doing here? Apparently she was so lost in her own thoughts, she never noticed him coming up behind her.

"So what are you doing here Hilary?" he asked.

"Nothing" said Hilary and turning around she exclaimed "KAI?"

"Yeah…guess that's my name" said the boy "So, what's wrong?"

"I don't know" replied Hilary "I couldn't stay there any more."

"Why not?" asked Kai "I thought you liked Tyson."

"I do" Hilary said, sadly "But he'll never realize that, will he?"

She turned her large ruby eyes full of anxiousness, love and fear at Kai. He saw this look and quickly turned his back on her. It cut his heart to have this conversation with her.

'Won't you ever realize that I like you, Hilary?' he thought, desperately 'Will I always play underdog to Tyson – that dweeb?"

"Kai…?"

He loved her voice. It was soft and full of melody now. Not harsh and awful like it usually was when she used to scream at Tyson and Daichi.

Hearing this voice he automatically turned towards her.

"If you ever love someone, will you tell that person at once?"

"I – I don't know, Hilary" said Kai, closing his eyes.

His hands were balled into fists.

"Well, do me one favor: tell her before it's too late." Hilary said in the same voice.

"I'll."

Hilary smiled at him and looked out into the sea.

The sun was setting, making the sea look so beautiful in the golden color. Confiding in Kai gave Hilary a new hope to cling on to. She watched the sunset with a happy heart. Behind her Kai watched the sunset as well. Only to him it seemed the golden ball was drowning all his hopes and dreams into the sea. There was nothing beautiful about this monster.

The same view was interpreted so differently by the two friends…who were meant to be more than friends.



Angel's trying to grab Tyson's attention seemed to bother Kai now. During the absence of the two girls one morning, he brought up the subject to Tyson.

"Hey you, dweeb" said Kai "You blind?"

"You talking to me, Kai?" asked Tyson, surprised. Kai had never spoken to him like this after they had become good friends. Tyson totally idolized Kai.

"Yes, I am" said Kai.

Max, Ray and Kenny came forwards to watch. Daichi was riding on Ray's shoulder. From what it seemed, Ray didn't mind him there.

"What have I done which makes me blind!" Tyson asked.

"You break someone's heart and you never realize it, do you?"

"I'm sure I can glue back the pieces."

"That's not funny Tyson!" said Max, suddenly realizing what Kai was talking about "He's got a point. You ought to be careful around Angel."

"Angel?" repeated Tyson, blankly "But what did I do to break her heart?"

"You broke some one else's heart" said Ray.

He too had understood what Kai was talking about. Kenny said nothing because he didn't like such fights. Only Daichi seemed as lost as Tyson.

"Kai, please stop talking in riddles" begged the boy "I swear I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right" said Ray "That's just like you, Tyson."

"You really can't be such a fool, Tyson" Max interjected.

However further protest on Tyson's part was cut short by the girls coming to them. They seemed so happy and pleased to see them all again.

"Hey you guys" called Hilary.

"Missed me?" asked Angel.

"In a manner of speaking" Kai muttered.

He left the rest of them and lay down on the grass. He looked up at the sky, thinking. He had promised Hilary something he would never be able to do. Or should he do it? What would the others say and what would she herself say? So many questions and there was no answer at all…poor Kai. For the first time in his life he was confused!

Suddenly he was blinded by some mist in front of his eyes. Was he actually crying or was it raining? Why couldn't he distinguish between the clouds and was it actually this dark now? Where was he anyway?

"KAI!"

He could even hear her now. Calling him in a way no one had ever called him. Was this a dream? He blinked and sat up.

Hilary was running towards him through a tremendous down pour. She was risking everything to come to him!

'She does love me then…'

Hilary caught her foot in a puddle and fell forwards, right into his arms. In her fright she clutched him. Kai sat there holding her close him. He could protect her from anything. If only she would say it –

Hilary seemed to have no connection with this world anymore. In her state, she was in another world perhaps.

"I love you, Hilary" said Kai.

"I love you too" said Hilary in her stupor "I love you a lot, Tyson."

The last word sounded like a thunderclap to Kai's ear. But he held her close, till the others came out to take them both indoors.



"The rain was so sudden" said Tyson.

"Fancy Kai not noticing" said Max.

"And Hilary getting drenched to the skin." Ray sighed.

Their voices came from so far away. Hilary slowly opened her eyes and the faces of the Bladebreakers swam into view in front of her. Anxious and worried about her.

"Hey you guys" said Hilary "Where's Kai?"

"Don't know" Kenny said "He left an hour ago."

Angel entered the room, with food for everyone.

"Hey guys missed me?" she asked.

Max and Ray exchanged looks of great annoyance. They knew very well who'd been making Hilary's life rather miserable and breaking her heart. But what they didn't know was another one of their friends was suffering a similar case like Hilary.

"No" said Tyson "We were too busy worrying about Hil here!"

"Thanks, Tyson" said Hilary.

Angel was crestfallen. "I thought you guys liked me!"

"We do" said Max "But we have only one spare place in our team."

"That is only for Hilary" said Ray.

"She's stood by us through thick and thin" said Kenny "We can't dream about a replacement in her place."

"She may not be a good cook, but we still like her" said Daichi "So stop stealing her place."

Angel turned a look of great hurt towards her cousin.

"You did take over my life, Angel." Hilary said "You stole my happiness, my joy and even my lo - something else. I will forgive you because you're my cousin. But I can never forget the great hurt you inflicted on me."

Angel said nothing. She had harmed her cousin and now she was paying the price for it. By the next morning she was gone….forever.

As the Bladebreakers watched Angel's car drive away, Hilary jumped in excitement and screamed:

"Yes…count me in, count her out…out forever!"

All the boys smiled at one another seeing her enthusiasm. Hilary was so happy she didn't mind giving Daichi a piggy back ride. She hugged all of the guys freely. Kai watched all this from the shadows.

'Why can't I be like them?' he thought 'Then it wouldn't be so hard on me!'

"Huh?"

Hilary was standing right in front of him, all smiles.

"Thanks a lot, Kai" she said.

"For what?"

"Everything!"

She reached up on tip-toe and kissed him on the cheek. Without waiting for a reply she rushed away to play with her friends.

A smile broke across Kai's face. A true smile.

'Maybe loving her isn't that difficult after all!'

He too went to join his friends….




	5. Chained To Trouble

**Chained To Trouble **

Daichi was holding a magic show for the other kids in town. Hilary's school had arranged for a charity show and everyone had to contribute to it. Tyson as usual wanted a demonstration beybattle. Hilary wanted to sell home made food and things which could be reused. Kenny, Max and Ray decided to have a little schooling of eager young bladers. The proceeds from their fee were going to charity. Kai surprisingly helped Hilary with her odd jobs. Hilary having long forgotten that fatal day when he had confessed her love for her, found nothing unusual about it. It was sweet little Maxi who first began to guess what was going on between them. Ray being too preoccupied with his own Mariah had little place for his friends relationships. Kenny and Tyson were totally blind to all that went around them. One was trapped in a virtual world of his own and the other cared only for his bit beast. It came as a surprise for Hilary when Daichi claimed he wanted to put up a magic show.

"Magic show?" Hilary asked uncertainly "I am not sure we can fit an entire act into a stall, Daichi."

"Oh but I was hoping so…"

The red head devil seemed so put out by this rejection that Hilary managed to find him a good spot for his show.

"Thanks, Hilary" Daichi had shouted then.

But little did they know what he had been planning. He may be small but he could smell out trouble faster than anyone else. He could feel the strain the Bladebreakers were suffering and quietly laid out a plan. All he hoped that the others wouldn't find him out. It was important to him that the others did not stop him from pulling his prank. It would ruin everything then. Stage one of the operation had been complete. Hilary had fallen for his trick…. Now it was time for Stage Two.

"I need volunteers for my next trick" called Daichi after the storm of clapping subsided after his 2nd last act. "Two of you will do…come on don't be shy."

Hilary had wandered over to them by now. Daichi spotted her and dragged her to his stall. "First volunteer here…need another one!"

Tyson had just finished his game and came up to Hil to demand some food of her. He had no idea he had walked straight into a trap laid by Daichi.

"And the next volunteers here!"

Tyson's mouth was slightly open. Hilary stared at him in surprise.

'What's this freak planning now?' she thought 'I've a bad feeling about this.'

"What are you doing, Dai?" asked Tyson, bewildered.

"Shut up and let me do my job, Tyson!" was the reply.

He took out one of those magic handcuffs and chained Tyson's right hand to Hilary's left. They didn't protest knowing it was part of his silly magic trick.

"And observe, as I without a key free my two slaves from enchainment!" she cried.

"Slaves?" echoed Tyson.

"WHAT?" shouted Hilary.

Daichi ignored them and carried on with his own work.. He covered their hands' with a cloth. Then he shouted, "KA-FISH!" his usual cry for any magic.

He removed the cloth. But Hilary and Tyson were still chained to one another!

"No way" said Daichi "I'll try again…"

But try as he might the chain wouldn't come off their wrists. Hilary was growing impatient.

"Daichi, I have a stall to attend." Hilary said.

"Yeah, and I have a battle to win." Tyson complained.

"It won't come off. I don't know what to do, guys…."

"Get the keys you jerk" said Hil. She was running out of patience.

So was Tyson. "Daichi, where are you keys?"

For the boy was looking all over the place for his keys. It was no where to be found! Not on the grass, or the stall table, in any of his pockets or anywhere!

"Impossible" he said, frustrated "I can't find it anywhere!"

"WHAT?" shrieked his prisoners "YOU'RE SO DEAD DAICHI!"

"C'mon – I'm trying to think you guys…"

"Lets all look…" said Max, who had been present during the demonstration.

"Great, I'll be in my stall." Hilary said.

"And I'll be at mine" asserted Tyson.

They went different ways. But since they were still chained to together, the handcuff stretched to its maximum point – then both of them were jerked back into their initial places. They collided into one another.

"Great" muttered Hilary "Great going, Daichi."

"Hey, I'm sure we can find the key." Max assured her.

"Sure, Maxi" said Tyson, darkly "And till you do we're chained."

"Yeah – I am chained to trouble!" Hilary rolled her eyes to the sky.

While the confusion went on in Daichi's store. A boy of 16 broke from the crowd and walked away from the fair. He had the air of some very important person about it. As he went his way, he thought:

'I am doing this for their good. Either they must learn to live with one another or they can die trying!'

Needless to say, his name : Kai Hiwatari.



"I'm bored Hil" said Tyson after watching her stall for half an hour "Can't we give up the stall?"

"No" she said "Think about the little kids…not of yourself all the time, Tyson!" she scolded.

"Fine" groaned Tyson

He hated keeping stall. He looked about and suddenly spotted Miss Heifer coming towards them.

"Ah-oh!" he said, and ducked out of sight.

Hilary felt a sudden jerk in her left wrist but before she could put herself in a much better position, Miss Heifer came to her.

"How's the stall going, Hilary?" she questioned.

"F-fine" gasped poor Hilary. The metal was really cutting into her wrist. It was with the huge effort that she didn't cry in pain.

"I'm so glad you're all doing this, Hilary. And it's nice to see Tyson working hard for a change….the beyblade idea was a good idea for fund raiser. Give him my congratulations when you see him. I can't find him!" she went on.

"I-I definitely will!" smiled Hilary, though tears had began stinging her eyes.

"Daichi's idea was good too…and – Hilary dear are you crying?"

"N-yes…these are tears of happiness… I'm so glad we could help."

"Good job all of you! I think you should wrap up now. It's five minutes to get over."

She walked off and Hilary pulled Tyson to his feet with an impatient pull of her chained hand.

"OW…my hand!"

"Think what I went through then!"

Tyson was silent. He shouldn't have sat down like that. It had nearly cut poor Hilary's hand into two. And would no one ever find the darted KEY?

"Hey I've and idea…" said Tyson. "We can free ourselves."

"Can you?" Hilary raised an eyebrow.

"Sure I do…"

He reached to pull out his blade, but his right hand being changed he couldn't manage it at all.

"DAICHI!" he yelled furiously.

Hilary sighed deeply….

'This will be a bad day – and I'm chained to trouble!'



Ray was teaching some of the younger children to launch their blades when Max came up to him with a worried expression on his face.

"What's up Maxi?" asked Ray.

"Daichi's chained Tyson and Hilary together!" said Max.

"Serve him right." Ray said.

"No, it didn't. 'Cause of they are eating my head, and Kenny's to search for the lost key!" Max said "And we've to look for it now!"

"Ah-ah-ah-ow-ow-ow!" said Ray "I was really getting into this!"

Max frowned at him. Ray sighed.

"Fine! Wrap up, kids" he called, commandingly.

Groans of disappointment were heard, some of the children objected. But there really was no help for it. They had to go and look for the key. It was no secret to them how dangerous Hilary could be when provoked! And Tyson was no exception.

Within a few minutes, Ray and Max were free.

"Where do you propose we look first?" asked Max.

"Um…how about near the place Daichi had his stall?" Ray suggested.

"We've looked there already" said Max "But still – we might find something there. Let's go…"



Kenny was working feverishly on his laptop. He was pleading with his bit beast to help him track down the key to Daichi's magic handcuff.

"Please Dizzie! You've got to find that key!" he said.

"Sorry, chief…I only track bit beast and humans…no non-living things!" said Dizzie.

"But if we can't find the key, Dizzie, Tyson's carrier might be jeopardized!"

"Have you tried going to an ironsmith, Chief?" asked Dizzie.

"Good idea, Dizzie! I'll go tell the guys."

"Me is always the Brains, Chief"

Kenny shut his laptop with a smart smack and rushed off to tell the others.



Kai was standing alone in the dock. He remembered what Hilary had said to him.

'Tell her before its too late.' He had told her…but now he came to realize it that it was already too late. Hilary's heart belonged to Tyson now. There could never be some one between them now…he should have told them earlier than this. He should have stolen her heart before he ended up breaking his…

"Tyson's meant for her, perhaps" he said. Then his voice hardened "Serve him right to be chained to her!"

Poor Kai. Torn between his love for Hilary and his duty towards her as a friend, he didn't know what to do.

For the first time in his life, Kai was confused.



Hilary and Tyson were tired after searching all around the grounds. Hilary didn't want to give up and Tyson wanted to eat.

"C'mon, Hil" he said "We've got to have something to eat!"

"Eat? Tyson how can you even think about food?" Hilary scolded "We have a situation on our hands!"

"Yeah well…I can handle the 'situation' better if we had something to eat!" he thundered. "This is entirely your fault anyway!"

"May fault?" asked Hilary.

"Yeah, yours! You were the one who allowed him a magic stall!"

"Don't you blame me…!"

"You just can't accept you're not perfect!"

"Are you?"

A boy a little younger to Tyson came to them now. He was accompanied by another girl. She looked about Hilary's age. They walked up the chained duo. Tyson and Hilary forgot their fight for the time being.

"Look, Hilary's actually wearing the World Champ as her charm bracelet!" commented the girl.

"What d'you want girl?" asked Tyson, roughly.

"The name's Kat" said the girl. She did look like one: with her large green eyes and rather deep shade of red hair.

"ME-OW" said Hilary, rolling her eyes "Who's the shorty?"

"You talking to me?" the boy asked.

"Yeah…"

"My name's Zach. And I've come to challenge Tyson to a battle." He announced.

"Oh-oh!" said Tyson.

With his hand chained to Hilary's wrist he couldn't launch his blade let alone battle with it! He turned a worried face at Hilary.

"Tag team match?" she asked.

Tyson considered. She was a good blader and all she needed was constant patting. She got nervous too soon…

"Alright" he agreed "Listen, I need you to take out my blade."

Tyson took Hilary's blade from her pocket and Hilary arranged Tyson's things for him.

"We'll blade you" said Tyson "but the Kat's gotta battle too!"

"Agreed"

Kat jumped forwards, blade ready. Zach was ready too. The chained duo were prepared too.

"3-2-1 LET IT RIP" all four of them yelled.

The battle became intense with the simultaneous releases on both sides. Hilary and Tyson both battled really well. Kat and Zach were both strong. Tyson grinned.

"It's good – but you're gonna have to do better than that!" he shouted. He turned to Hilary "Tag team attack, Hil."

Hilary nodded.

They placed their arms around each others shoulders and screamed, "GO – Tag team attack!"

Their blades came together and with a tremendous force knocked over both Zach and Kat's blade.

"Yes!" screamed Hilary "We did it, Tyson!"

"Yeah – we did…" said Tyson, flinging himself on her "Nice going, partner!"

Hilary blushed crimson. Tyson could really embarrass people sometimes…especially her!

"Sorry to break up the romantic act – but we demand another battle!" Kat cut in. Zach nodded in agreement.

Tyson released his grip on Hilary and turned to face them, furious.

"What-?" he goggle.

But Hilary had had enough of their silly challenges.

"You have no idea of what a terrible day I've been having" shrieked Hilary "I have a teacher who thinks we have worked hard, when we didn't I. And that devil Daichi Sumeragi's chained me to_ this_ 85 pounds of useless flab and my friends can't find the key. On top that I had to battle and not a minute I got to myself this day. Having the _WORLD CHAMP_ chained to my wrist – so unless you want a taste of what I've been through today, I suggest to better clear off!"

The furious glint in Hilary's eyes, the high-pitch of her voice and the way she brandished the chain at their faces was enough to make the two clear off at once. Tyson watched the progress open-mouthed. When they were out of sight he turned to Hilary.

"That was brilliant!" He breathed "How did you come up with such a speech?"

"Never mind" said Hilary, quickly "Let's go get something to eat."

"You're speaking my language." Tyson grinned.



Max and Ray met Kenny around the bend of the road, which led to the restaurant Tyson and Hilary had chosen to come to.

"Any luck?" asked Max of Kenny.

"None with the key" said Kenny "But we can take them to an ironsmith."

"Sure" said Ray "Lets go tell them."

They walked right past the duo tucking into their food. Max was the one who spotted them first.

"Look aren't those two-?" he began.

"Yeah, they are -!" said Ray.

"Tyson and Hilary" breathed Kenny "Ah, well – they're finally getting along!"

A little hurricane rushed past them and into the stall. It came up to Max and Ray's waists' and had red hair. There was no mistaking the little mischief maker Daichi.

"We should go in too" said Max, worried.

"Agreed" said Ray.

Kenny followed the other two in. Daichi was standing well away from Tyson and Hilary's table and saying, "Believe me – I can't find the key anywhere! I think I've lost it!"

"What?" called Tyson, angrily "I've to spend the rest of my life with her?"

"I'll have this useless flab chained to my wrist forever?" shrieked Hilary.

"Now, now – don't get paranoid" said Daichi, trying to calm her down and backing away at the same time – I'm sure we'll free you…"

Hilary tried to take a swipe at him, but the chain pulled her back. She was growing more furious by the minute!

Max rushed in and pulled Hilary back. "Hurting him won't free you, Hilary"

Hilary sighed. "You're right."

"Well, we can go to an ironsmith?" suggested Kenny.

"But where do we find one?" asked Ray.

Behind him the counter door opened and Zach and Kat walked in. Tyson groaned at the sight of them. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Zach spotted them and began walking towards them. Hilary broke free of Max's grip and shouted,

"Take another step forwards and I'll show you what it's like to have your wrist chained to 85 pounds of useless flab!"

Zach backed off at once. The others turned admiringly at Hilary except Tyson.

"Did you just call me flab?" he thundered.

"So what if I did?" asked Hilary, turning away from him "You were all flab once!"

"Now I'm fit!"

"Cut it out!"

The fight continued…and for sometime all of them forgot that these two were chained to one another.



Kai decided that he had given the pair enough time to get along with one another. He went off to the restaurant where he knew the Bladebreakers often went. When he entered he saw Tyson and Hilary sitting, facing opposite directions and the others tucking into the food laid in front of them. Daichi was the first one to notice Kai.

"Look who's here!" said the monkey boy "Sour puss Kai!"

Luckily Kai did not hear him. He came right up to them and then said in his deep voice, "I found something belonging to you"

He threw the Kai at the pair of them. In a reflex action both of them raised their hands to catch it. Hilary caught it and then turned a smiling face at Tyson.

"Guess I'll be free of you" said the girl happily and unchained themselves.

"My arm!" said Tyson rubbing the red mark around his wrist.

"Good to be whole again!" Hilary sighed. "Thanks, Kai."

Kai kept quiet.



On their way home, Tyson walked beside Hilary.

"Hey, Hil?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted when I got chained to you. You really are a true blader and thanks for defending me with those weirdoes."

"Well, forget it. For my behavior wasn't all that good either, Tyson. I was horrible to you. Sorry I said awful things to you." Hilary smiled.

"We are meant for each other, then?" Tyson said.

Hilary looked at him. Feeling a sense of foreboding. Would Tyson finally realize he loved her dearly?

"Meant to be true friends for life!" he laughed "Well, bye Hil!"

He walked off. Hilary stood in the moonlight alone for sometime. Tyson's last comment had both disappointed and hurt her. she knew somehow that Tyson would never face the idea of loving anyone let alone her.

She wasn't the only one hurt by this thought. Kai watched from the shadows and was equally hurt as well.

'When you don't love her – why give her hope, Tyson? And make me give up mine?'

But it was only the spirit of the night air who heard his heart-rendering question. No one else came to know of it as yet.




	6. Questions&Answers?

**Disclaimer: **The song 'Can you feel the love tonight' has been taken from the Lion King soundtrack. It's one of my favorite songs and also the words match the feelings here! Don't you agree?

**Questions…& Answers?**

The Bladebreakers were returning home from one of their little practice session, next to the river. The boys were all talking amongst themselves. Hilary sulked in the shadows. Kai had not turned for practice again. The others were growing worried about his frequent absence. Only Tyson seemed unperturbed by Kai's irregular attendance of team practice.

"I'm worried about Kai" said Kenny "He really should practice more..."

"Relax, Chief" said Tyson, smiling "Kai's still in form."

"Sure" said Max "But you tell me for how long!"

They passed by the children's park now. Hilary glanced at it for a minute. A certain red head boy caught her attention. She smiled to herself.

"I can see another shirker!" she mused.

Tyson stopped dead and found Daichi standing there, blading some other kid. There was silence for a whole minute. Then –

"DAICHI!" he yelled, making all of them jump out of their skins.

Daichi jumped as well and his blade flew out of the stadium. He turned around and faced Tyson, angrily.

"Tyson – you blasted show off!"

"Daichi, how dare you miss practice sessions?" thundered Tyson.

What followed was an explosive argument. Tyson and Daichi headed home in a huff. The other went homewards too. Hilary smiled to herself.

'Daichi's bickering does remind me of myself!' she smiled 'Dear little soul!'



"Max" called his father, when he heard the blonde boy open his house door, that evening "Are you home, son?"

"Yeah, dad!" called Max, going to the kitchen. Sure enough his dad was there cooking dinner for the both of them. "Hey, dad!" he smiled.

"I'm so sorry Max, but there is no mustard." Mr. Tate told him "And you're gonna have to buy it if you want some tonight."

"Doesn't matter, Dad" said Max at once "It's not too late. I'll go out and bring it."

"Be careful, son" was all that his father said.

"Hey, you don't have to worry. After all Tyson's not around right!" chuckled Max as he made his way out of the backdoor.



On his way to the store, Max stopped suddenly in front of the Children's Park. Some one was there. Some was singing. The voice sounded like an angel's. It was so beautiful and earthly...it didn't seem like it belonged to a mortal.

'Sounds like some one is singing, who's in love' thought Max, his mouth slightly open.

He listened hard: The voice was filled with heavy emotion. It was the feeling of love that made this voice sound so divine. He caught some of the lyrics –

_There's a calm surrender_

_To the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling world_

_Can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment_

_And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

_Just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

Max couldn't control his curiosity anymore. He entered the park and saw a solitary figure sitting on one of the high swings. It was swinging itself in time with its music. He edged himself nearer towards the figure. Then with a shock he realized who it was! But the person continued to sing:

_There's a time for everyone_

_If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

_Moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

_Beats in time with yours_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

The music died. Max spoke.

"You do have a beautiful voice Hilary" he said, quietly.

Hilary jumped out of her trance.

"Hey! Maxi! I didn't see you there..."she grinned sheepishly, "I was just...um...musing...um..."

"Artist. Singer. Top student." Max counted Hilary's recent achievements of his fingers "What next - Blader?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Hilary, stiffly "I'm not a natural artist. I learnt it. I'm not a top student. I work hard. And most of all, I am not a good singer. It sounded good because..."

"Because you're in love" said Max, suddenly.

Hilary looked away from him. Her eyes were slowly filling with tears and she was determined she would not let Max see how inwardly hurt she was due to Tyson's indifference. Max sat down in the swing next to her.

"C'mon, Hilary" he said "You have to admit it. You are in love aren't you? Tell me with whom!"

Hilary muttered feebly, "Not with you."

Max sighed deeply.

"I know that. I'm your best friend – you can never be in love with your best friend!"

Hilary grinned in spite of herself. Maxi was her best friend? He wasn't really but he certainly was a true friend.

"Look Max," said Hilary "I can't talk about it. I don't want to."

Max got to his feet suddenly and said, "I'm sorry Hilary."

"What-?" Hilary looked at him with a startled face.

This time Max did not meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't knock some sense in Tyson."

"Max, what are you...?" began Hilary.

"It's no use pretending I never saw it, Hilary" he said, quietly "It's written all over your face whenever you see him...I'm not blind like Tyson, Hilary. I know that you love Tyson."

"Tyson is blind, Max" said Hilary, trying to control her tears "But I can't help loving him."

Max nodded silently. He began walking away from her. Max knew she needed time to herself.

"And Max?" said Hilary.

He halted and looked around.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone"

Max nodded again and silently exited the park. When he was on the road again, he heard a lament emerging from near the swings:

_There's a time for everyone_

_If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

_Moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

_Beats in time with yours_

The blonde boy walked away, anxiety written all over his face. Not far from there stood another boy. But no: this wasn't the two-toned hair boy. This was the boy with jet black hair, who had seen them from a distance.

"Maxi?"

The startled word issued from the mouth of Tyson Granger and echoed all around the Children's Park.



The next morning, found the Bladebreakers in Tyson's dojo. Hilary wasn't there today. On the other hand, both Daichi and Kai showed up today. Tyson's initial shock of discovering Max and Hilary had subsided and he began teasing Max about it.

"Wasn't yesterday night a really romantic one?" he smirked.

"Sure, Tyson" said Max, startled "For you anything would seem so!"

"Ok, team" said Kenny "Let me see you hone your new skills! Max and Tyson you're on!"

The boys took their position and Kenny counted: "3-2-1-…."

"LET IT RIP!" shouted the pair of them

Max and Tyson were both slamming into one another. It was a rather intense battle.

"So tell me, Maxi, why hasn't your sweet lover showed up today?" Tyson teased.

"What?" asked Max, distracted "Who?"

"You know," said Tyson, as his Dragoon pushed Draciel near the edge of the beyblade dish. "Hil"

"Nonsense" said Max, angrily "You're wrong!"

"My eyes didn't defy me, Maxi" Tyson's know-it-all attitude, made Max suddenly angry.

"You're an idiot!" he thundered "And you're blind."

His inner strength suddenly burst forth and he knocked Dragoon away.

"Go, Draciel!" he shouted.

His blade simply flew at Tyson's and then with a final swipe threw it out of the stadium. Tyson was speechless. When he found his tongue he said,

"Well, I wish you're girlfriend was here to see this battle!"

"She's not my girlfriend Tyson" Max burst out "She loves someone else!"

"Well, if she does why don't I know about it?" he asked arms folded.

The others had been listening to their fight for a long time now. Kai was the one who answered Tyson.

"Because you're a jerk, Tyson!"

"But Kai – I …I d-d-don't UN-understand!" spluttered Tyson.

"And you never will" said Kai, walking away from him – nose in the air.

Tyson looked around at the others for help. They were staring at him with an over-obvious look on their faces.

"Is anyone going to tell me?"

"It's you, chimpanzee!" Daichi said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Me?" echoed Tyson.

"Yes, you hooligan – you idiot – you donkey – YOU!" said Daichi. Yawning he added, "I knew it from long ago…didn't you know?"

"No"

Tyson's eyes were wide with both shock and surprise. If she did love him, why didn't she say so? Why didn't the others tell him? Had he was been this blind? Would he ever be able to know for sure if she did love him….questions stormed up in his brain. Yet he had no answers….only time could answer him.

The lament of the night before again played in his ears:

_There's a time for everyone_

_If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

_Moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

_Beats in time with yours_




	7. Hiro's Wedding Day

**Author's Note: **_Hello all. Thanks so much for your reviews. I'll bet this is might not live upto your expectations but I'm trying. Also, the next chapter will be much better I guess...anyway hope you enjoy reading this...see if Kai finally decides to tell Hilary all he wants to! Bye for now...here's the story!_

**Hiro's Wedding**

Tyson Granger was stretched out on the green grass of his garden, staring into nothingness. Ever since his friends had told him about the crush Hilary had on him, he'd been avoiding everyone. His brain battled on...unable to reach any particular conclusion.

"She loves me… so let her" he said "I never asked her to love me!" He rolled over, with his face buried in the grass "She's the one…I never!"

"TYSON!"

Tyson jumped and looked around, there was Maxi biking hard towards him.

"Hey, Maxi" he said in a heavy voice "How did you get your back into my dojo?"

"Forget that!" said Max, kicking away his bike and sitting down beside him "So, how are you?"

"Rotten" groaned Tyson.

Max smiled knowingly at him. He knew Tyson would have a hard time coping with the reality but he had to try. He just couldn't shut himself up.

"Listen, me and Ray are headed home for a fortnight" said Max.

"Yeah…" said Tyson "Lucky you."

"I could say the same thing about you, Tyson" said Max, annoyed.

"Well, with you and Ray gone, I guess it's just me, Kenny, Daichi and Kai." Tyson sighed heavily.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"No"

"Stop it, Tyson! It's Hilary, isn't it?"

"Whatever!"

Max got up, disgusted. "Avoiding her won't solve your problems, you moron!"

"If you're so interested, why don't you ask her out?" thundered Tyson.

"Because she likes you and moreover, I know you like her too!"

"Yeah right!" scoffed Tyson "Like that'll ever happen."

"Mark my words, Mr. Don't-care…there'll be a time you're gonna parade down the aisle to marry her!"

Tyson looked startled for a minute. Then he threw back his head and began laughing his head off. This should be the best joke of the century! Him and Hil? Yeah sure…like that'll happen in about 700 years!

Max was still stung from the previous days teasing… he was even annoyed when Tyson laughed at his seriousness and sincerity.

"Oh, you'll sure regret that, Tyson!" said Max and walked away from him.

"Maxi" called Tyson after him "That's no reason to leave! Aww…come on you!"

But Max was gone.

"For a whole two weeks!" Tyson thought to himself angrily "And it's all Hilary's fault!"



That evening a letter arrived for Tyson from his elder brother Hiro. The message was short and sweet, and totally unexpected. It read:

_Dear Tyson and Grandpa,_

_I know it's been a long while since you last heard of me. I am in good health and doing well. I'll be home next week to tie the knot with my sweetheart Katherine. Don't be surprised and give her a good reception. And Tyson, my brother, please help me and do whatever I ask without question. My regards to the both of you and May God Bless you._

_Yours truly, love _

_Hiro. _

Tyson hand shook so badly that he dropped the note from his hand. Hiro was getting married? Good gracious – what on Earth would the others say to that? Of course Max and Ray weren't there … but what about the others? What would their reaction be on hearing this piece of news totally from the blue?



"There'll be a wedding! Wow" said Daichi, dancing about "This means lots of food!"

"There's more to a wedding than food, Daichi" said Hilary, with a faraway look on her face "It's gonna be sweet!"

"Well, if you're gonna help out Tyson, I don't think this wedding's gonna go too far" said Kai, in his usual voice.

"C'mon Kai" said Kenny "Tyson might just pull through with our help."

"Oh yeah?" asked Kai, "Cause I'm not gonna help him!"

He turned his back on the rest of them. Hilary spoke up, "Why not?"

Kai flinched but other than that gave no sign that he'd heard what she had said.

Hilary shrugged and turned back to Tyson, "So, when's Hiro and Katherine coming?"

"Um…next week…it says on the letter…"

Hilary picked up the envelope and gasped, "It's been post marked 8 days ago… which means?"

"They are coming today!" concluded Kai.

"Oh crumbs!" yelled Tyson "Okay guys, we've gotta act quick – Kenny, you and Hil are going downtown to buy flowers, Daichi go see if Grandpa is there and tell him, and Kai, come on with me. We've to get Hiro the perfect greeting!"

The others went to the assignments given to them and Kai walked along with Tyson.

"Where are we going, Tyson?" Kai asked.

"To hire a car" replied Tyson.

"You don't know how to drive!"

"I could learn."

We're so gonna die, thought Kai.



Hiro was given a very warm reception indeed. Kenny and Hilary had managed to find crimson roses for Katherine and grandpa had cooked a lovely meal. Tyson, thanks to Kai, got a chauffer along with the car for his brother and would-be sister-in-law. Hilary watched the happy couple with wondering eyes.

'They seem so happy together!' she thought 'I mean really happy. Wonder when Tyson will learn to be happy like that.'

"So, when is the wedding, guys?" asked Tyson, impatiently "The world championships begin next month Hiro and -"

"Relax, bro!" said Hiro, smiling at him "The weddings day after tomorrow. And we need lots of help from you guys to see us through."

Beep-beep.

Everyone jumped as Hilary's pager went off. She grinned sheepishly and took it out of her pocket. It was a message from Max.

_Hi Guys won't make it back till at least 3 weeks. Be back in time for the championships. Don't worry. Nothing serious has happened. Max. _

"Alright-y then!" said Hilary as she replied back to Max "You guys, Max says he won't make it back as soon as he thought. But before the championships though. And not to worry – nothing serious has happened."

Kenny looked thoughtful for a minute and then said, "Okay. So now we come to the pressing prob- I mean – current event. The wedding."

"Well we plan to be married in the same place my parents were married…."

(_We don't need the detail plans for Hiro's wedding. So we skip that part and go to the most interesting bit_)

Half an hour of Hiro's lecture was all that Hilary could endure. She suddenly became more interested in studying Katherine more closely. Although there was no sign at first that Katherine adored Hiro, she was fidgeting a bit. And her hands were clasped around something. A minute later when its bell went off, Hilary knew exactly what it was - Katherine's mobile phone. Hilary watched in amazement as Katherine excused herself and went out of the dojo. Something about her behavior freaked Hilary out. She too got up.

"It's getting late. I ought to head home, you guys."

"Just be careful." Tyson said.

"Don't worry"

Hilary went out of the dojo, and hid in the shadows to hear Katherine speak.

"No, I can't do this anymore, Nigel. This is wrong. I won't do it! Alright, fine but I'm warning you. I'll be gone before you can say Jack Robinson!"

Katherine snapped her phone shut and calmed herself. Then with perfect grace she re-entered the dojo.

Hilary crept out of the shadows and whispered, "Jack Robinson?"



The next day Kenny was faced with a request which made his hair stand on their ends.

"You want to borrow my laptop?" Kenny shrieked almost "Why? What's up?"

"Can't tell you." Hilary said through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" asked Kenny.

"Oh, forget it!" said Hilary "I'm going to the community centre. Tell the others for me, will you?"

She rushed away from Kenny's workshop to the community centre. There were so many computers around. She registered herself and got herself a free one.

"Okay – now search for Nigel." She typed Nigel and hit the go button. Seconds later there were over a thousand names in front of her.

"No, no, no!" said Hilary "Oh, God!"

"Looking for something Hilary?" asked someone from behind her. Hilary jumped and turned around. Standing behind her was a boy she'd never met before. He looked really cool and rather cute with brown hair and a heart-warming smile.

"Hi. Who are you?" asked Hilary.

"Eric" said the boy.

"How did you know my name?"

"I sit next to you in class…the Math class!"

"Oh, okay." Hilary said with a smile "I'll just finish my work here…" she turned back to the computer "Damn you! Oh…there's gotta be another way! Got it!"

She typed Katherine + Nigel and hit go. This time she got only 5 replies.

"You're not gonna waste your time scouring this all this, right?" asked Eric.

"If I don't, how would I know which one is mine?" Hilary questioned.

"Where are these people from?" asked Eric.

"Japan, of course!" said Hilary.

"Where exactly -?" began the boy.

Hilary suddenly recalled where Hiro had been for some weeks. He hadn't been in Japan. The letter had been most marked from Japan, true but Hiro had then just arrived from –

"I was wrong. They are from Sydney, Australia."

Eric typed the information with the original search. The answer popped up:

0 matches found.

"Great!" said Hilary "Thanks, a lot!"

She got her original search page and printed those 5 pages of information. She would get to Nigel manually. She didn't Kenny or Eric's help for that. She left the community centre armed with her precious info.



"Where's Hilary?" asked Tyson of the group "She's supposed to be here…and she should have been here two hours ago."

"Hey guys!" called a female voice from the mouth of the entrance, rushing towards them.

"Hilary!" said Tyson, rounding on her at once "You were supposed to be here 2 hours ago?"

"Save the lecture" said Hilary, huffily "Tell me what to do, okay?"

Soon all of them were off doing the little jobs and the big jobs assigned to them by Tyson. Hiro and Katherine were not home today, they had gone to find themselves the most beautiful wedding place. When Tyson informed them about that, Hilary looked rather concerned.

"Something wrong, Hilary?" asked Kenny, looking at her in surprise.

"Not really" said Hilary, lamely.

They went on with their work for some more time. It was a happy time. But Daichi couldn't help sighing with relief when he heard Hiro's footsteps near the garden. They all looked up as their coach entered.

"Hi, guys!" said Hiro "Working hard?"

"I'll say" said Daichi, lying down on his back on the grass.

"The wedding is still on then?" asked Tyson, smiling "Where are you getting married, brother?"

"Right here, little bro!" said Hiro.

"Right here?" asked Hilary, surprised "In this garden?"

"Yes!" said Hiro "And you guys have done a great job. We can spin up my wedding from all this."

"Thanks, Coach!" laughed Kenny.



The day of the wedding dawned bright and sunny. But for some reason, Hilary seemed rather disturbed that day. Although she helped Kenny, Tyson and Daichi to serve all the guests and behaved civilly, inside of her she kept having the feeling something would really go wrong. She had found out who this Nigel was. He was the leader of some dark beyblade gang and he owned a factory somewhere in the fart west.

"Hilary – zap out of it!" shouted Tyson, furiously battling away two guests who were talking in a language foreign to the poor boy "C'mere and help me!"

Hilary ran to help him. Kai watched them from one of the trees, an amused glint in his eyes.

'Enjoy yourself, dweeb!' he thought.

Everything settled down in about half an hour. The real trouble began right before the ceremony. Hiro waited by the Father to marry them, and Katherine began walking down the aisle the children had made. Just then, a gang came riding on their motorcycles, up to the garden!

People began diving this way and that to avoid collision with them. A motorcyclist came driving dangerously close to where the Bladebreakers were standing.

"Hilary" yelled Tyson, pulling her away from it "Look out!"

Both of them had dropped down to the ground. Tyson watched from their in growing horror, his brother's wedding getting spoilt.

"That's it!" he jumped up and unleashed his blade in the centre of the garden and yelled, "Dragoon – Evolution Storm!"

Thick clouds of dust began blowing from all sides. Daichi following Tyson's lead, unleashed his own blade as well! Kenny stayed beside Hilary.

"What are they doing?" yelled Hilary.

"Creating a diversion!" suggested Kenny.

"N0!"

Hilary got up and began moving towards the edge of the garden. She had to find Katherine somehow. But she couldn't run as fast as she wanted to.

"Damn these shoes!" In her frustration, she kicked off her shoes and rushed towards the entrance.

A most surprising scene met her eyes: Katherine was being urged onto get into one of the motorcycles by one of those men.

"C'mon – Kathy!" he said "You wanted to get outta there anyway. We can be together now!"

"But I-I…" stammered Katherine.

"KATHERINE!" shouted Hilary "I can't believe you're gonna ditch Hiro for some bike freak!"

"Watch your mouth!" retorted the motorcyclist.

Hilary ignored him and spoke to Katherine again, "So you're just gonna go, right? After all Hiro did for you and loved you? You're gonna break someone's heart!"

"You don't understand!" said Katherine, "It's always been difficult at home!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Hilary, sarcastically "Are you telling me you just used Hiro?"

"Well –"

"Kathy…there's no time for all this!" said the man on the bike "You coming or not?"

"One minute, Nigel!" said Katherine.

"Nigel?" said Hilary, shocked. Then she adopted a rather cool attitude and said, "So you're Nigel?"

"Yes!" said Nigel "Gotta problem with that?"

"She doesn't" said Hiro's voice "But I do!"

Hilary turned to see Hiro standing right behind her. He had a great timing, she'd have to admit. One more minute and the reasons to hold them back would be gone!

Hiro turned to Katherine and asked, "Was all of this preplanned?"

"Yeah!" shrugged Katherine.

"Then go!"

"WHAT?" said Hilary and Katherine in unison.

"Coach, you can't just let her go…" said Hilary, surprised.

"It's no use marrying someone whose heart belongs somewhere else!" said Hiro "Katherine – Go!"

"But…" started Hilary, blocking Katherine's way.

"No!"

Hiro held her off. Katherine got on to the back of Nigel's bike and went off into the world. Her eyes were full of tears, and she kept looking at Hiro till they turned the bend the two figures disappeared.

"Why did you do that?" asked Hilary "Are you alright?"

"Fine" mumbled Hiro.

However the Goddess of Love knew it would be days before Hiro was actually fine. Hilary had a feeling someone was watching her and turned around suddenly. There was no one. Though she could have sworn she'd seen something between the leaves of trees.

From his secluded place Kai watched them and thought, 'Hiro is right: there never will be any use loving someone who's heart belongs to some one else!'



Some hours later, the friends were cleaning up the mess made by all those people. It would have been fun if Hiro had actually been married.

"Poor Hiro" said Hilary, picking up some of the broken cutlery "I wonder he really is alright."

"Ah, he'll be" said Daichi, wisely "It's our big match next month, right? He's gotta get back into form!"

"Sure!" said Hilary, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly a bouquet of flowers came in her direction and hit her on the side of her head.

"Hey!" she screamed, furiously turned around to see who had thrown them.

Tyson grinned at her, "Hey, Hil! Thought you might like them…"

'Tyson' thought Hilary, taking the flowers in her hands 'Why did you throw that at me?'

She looked at him and in such a sweet expression on her face that Tyson actually blushed! In a flash Hilary realized she was embarrassing him. She got up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" asked Tyson, surprised.

"To find my shoes" came the unromantic reply.

Tyson watched with his mouth slightly open as Hilary went to retrieve her precious shoes. Daichi and Kenny controlled their laughter till Hilary was out of earshot. Then –

"So when are you gonna ask her out, Tyson?" asked Daichi, sniggering.

"Ask her out?" Tyson echoed "She's my friend…"

"Don't let her hear you saying that!" said Kenny.

"Yeah and I wonder what kind of a friend she is…that you blushed after giving her those flowers!"

"Shut up!" yelled Tyson.



Hiro was sitting on the same dock Kai had come when he was upset. He gazed glumly out into the sea.

"So when will you get over her?" asked someone.

"Thought I'd meet you here, Kai" said Hiro "I wanted to ask you: when are you gonna tell her."

"Tell whom what?"

"Ahhh…don't pretend now!" smiled Hiro "Ever heard that saying, _it always hurts to love someone and never be loved in return. But it is even worse to love someone and never find the courage to tell that person so_…"

"Yeah, well" said Kai, walking away from Hiro "You're just bitter."

'Maybe' thought Hiro 'But if you don't tell her what you feel she might just slip through your fingers, Kai!'




	8. Coming To The Conclusion

**Author's notes: **_Hey there...I'm back with the 8th installment! Can you believe how much I have progressed and all thanks to ardent fanfcition readers like you. Thanks so much for your reviews! Here's the fiction: hope you love this one as much as the others!_

**Coming To the Conclusion**

A week after Hiro's unfortunate wedding crash, the Bladebreakers found themselves lazing about near the river bank again. Since Maxi and Ray were both at home taking a break, Kenny decided on giving them today as a holiday. Hilary rather disapproved of this. It gave her less opportunity to study Tyson from close quarters and it annoyed poor Tyson as well. Because it meant he had nothing by which he could avoid Hil. Kai was lying on the grass, a single blade of grass between his lips. He looked quite a peaceful sight. None of them liked the lazy holiday and Daichi gave full vent to his feelings by yelling loudly, "I don't want a holiday! I wanna battle it out! Holidays are for those lazy old bones who can't even chop wood for the fire in the kitchen!"

He threw Tyson a really wicked look as he said this. But Tyson was too preoccupied with his own problems to take much notice of Daichi. Kai snickered but rather inaudibly. Daichi rounded on him at once.

"Oh you!" he shouted "You really should have a fight with me, okay? You lost to me on purpose during that time!"

A fleeting memory came to Daichi, when Kai seeing Tyson had been benched had lost to Daichi on purpose. He had knocked Hilary and Kenny over during that time.

"I know you did!" Daichi shouted "You undermined my talent! And you really had better make the score even...you better battle me."

Kai shut his eyes in reply. Daichi roared furiously.



Ray met his White Tiger team in their old hangout place...the waterfalls. There was Mariah, Lee, Kevin and Garry – all of them so very proud of him.

"Hey Ray" called Mariah "So, you'll be here for a while then?"

"Yeah" said Ray, smiling at her enthusiasm.

"So, Ray" said Kevin "This time you're gonna join the White Tigers for the World Championships I'll bet!"

Ray looked at his, eyes widened with shock. In the flush of meeting his old friends once again, he had totally forgotten he had to choose his team all over again: Bladebreakers or White Tigers? He turned away from his friends.

'Am I going to betray Tyson again?' he asked himself 'White Tigers expect me to join them and I'm sure Tyson will expect me to join the Bladebreakers again.'

"Are you alright, Ray?" Lee's voice sounded far away and distant.

'What will I do now?'

The question screamed itself hoarse in Ray's mind.



Max was faced with the same dilemma – more or less the same. His team mates of PPB All Stars were all asking him to join this team. This in fact was the problem which held poor Max up for longer than expected. He was spending a sleepless night alone, tossing and turning in bed. He had no idea what to do.

'If I don't join PPB All Stars, mum will be disappointed. And if I don't join Bladebreakers – Tyson will probably never speak to me again.' Max thought 'I've never faced such a dilemma in all my life. Last time it was an order...'

The memory of the letter arriving before the matches, the ticket falling out of his mum's letter and his immediate departure...they all came rushing back to him.

'Did I really want to go?' he asked himself 'Or did I just do what Ray did. Leave and challenge Tyson?'

He shook his head. What was he thinking? He did want to beat Tyson...he wanted to prove he was the best. But he failed to do so.

'Well, right now I'm confused' thought the poor boy 'I'll go to sleep now...I'll think about this tomorrow.'

He rolled over and fell asleep.



Hilary got up from the ground and walked over to the river. She could see her reflection in the crystal clear water. It looked so very peaceful to her.

"I wonder why we can't be like this..." she thought aloud "Without worries, decisions and flow in our sweet pace she thought."

Kai heard her and put himself to a sitting position. He looked at her and answered, "All's not sweet in this life."

Hilary looked at him over her shoulder and nodded at him. A ghost of a grin flickered across his face for a fraction of a second. Kai got up and walked over to her.

"Would you like to battle me?" he asked her.

All of them stared at Kai. He had never spoken to anyone in that tone before! Hilary shook off her surprise at once.

"Yes of course" she smiled.

Kai held out his hand. Hilary took it and he pulled her to her feet.

As Tyson watched them, he felt a weird stab in his chest. Mouth slightly open, the question involuntarily rose to his mind: Why am I feeling this way? What are these stabs for anyway?

Clueless as Tyson is, I think he did realize that he was feeling jealous of Kai battling Hilary and making her day.

'Aw, shucks...I've battled her too' he shrugged a minute later.

Or maybe he did not realize it as yet!



Ray faced his friends again.

"Listen, I need time to think about this. Okay guys?" he said more cheerfully than he really felt.

"Okay" said Mariah at once "We won't force you, you know!"

Ray nodded. No one would be forcing him this time. When he had first met Tyson...back then both Tyson and Mariah had forced him to choose one team. He had chosen Bladebreakers. He returned by choice last year to the White Tigers. What would happen to him now? Where would he go...?

"Are you alright, Ray?" asked Lee, concerned about him "You look funny to me!"



"I feel all funny" complained Hilary, after about 27 minutes of the battle "You are stronger than me...just knock my blade outta the stadium and be done with it!"

"You're not weak" said Kenny "But Hilary if you keep saying such things to your opponent you're letting your blade down."

"Like I care" scoffed Hilary "Blading is fun to watch, for me Kenny. I'd rather Kai put me off the stadium!"

"Oh, come on Hil" said Tyson from the sidelines "That's so not the spirit of blading!"

"Whatever" said Hilary "C'mon Jules!"

"Jules?" echoed Daichi, Kenny and Tyson.

"Juliet actually" explained Hilary "It's supposed to be some river nymph or something my great aunt owned...but legend has it, the bit-beast was lost!"

"Oh" said Kenny.

"Are you playing at all?" asked Kai, suddenly.

"I told you already!" Hilary replied, offhandedly.

"Fine: Have it your way!"

With one sweeping movement, Kai knocked Hilary's blade out of the dish. Hilary reached out to grab it; but it grazed past her fingers and landed in the river.

"My Blade!" yelled Hilary, going over it the river.

She nearly jumped into the river, but Kenny and Daichi held her off.

"Let me go!" she cried "My family blade just fell in the river, you morons!"

"It's for your own good" said Daichi.

"There's a strong current in the river, Hilary" gasped Kenny "Tyson – Kai, help me."

Tyson immediately rushed to Kenny's side to help. Kai watched them from his position. Hilary was still fighting tooth and nail to retrieve her blade.

"Calm down" said Kai, quietly.

"Calm down?" shrieked Hilary "How can I calm down?"

Kai silently pointed out to the river. Something weird was happening. A portal was forming in the middle of the river… something misty and silvery was rising from the heart of the river. A vapory form was in front of them. Hilary stopped struggling and looked at this beautiful apparition with wonder and wide eyes.

"Juliet?" she whispered.

As if that was what it wanted to hear, it went down again. The water began to return to its usual rippling state. The portal slowly closed...and out of it shot out the lost blade: Hilary's family beyblade.

Hilary tenderly picked the blade up. In the front, was the beautiful picture of the nymph. It glinted once in the Sun. Hilary felt a certain power run through it once.

Looking up she saw both Tyson and Kai checking their blades. Nothing was wrong with theirs.

"Did you feel that power too?" she asked them.

"No" replied Kai.

"Weird" said Tyson "I remember when Maxi got his bit-beast all our blades seemed restless."

"That's because they belong to the same family, remember?" asked Kenny, clicking away on his laptop "The Saint Shields told us: these four were the sacred bit-beasts!"

"While mine's just as holy" Hilary screamed at him "And I'm sure Jules has a family!"

"So am I" said Kai "It must have a bond with someone!"

'Whoever you are' thought Hilary 'I just hope you're not my enemy.'



A boy with brown hair and a heart warming smile, walking down the streets of Japan felt warmth in his trouser pockets. He reached inside and pulled out his blades. It glinted once and he felt as though his bit-beast seemed restless.

"What's the matter, Jupiter?" he asked his blade "Why are you so restless now?"

He looked over at the setting sun. This cute and cool boy's name was Eric.



Max wearily opened his eyes in the morning. He felt so tired today. Something was wrong...what was he thinking about the night before he had fallen asleep? Oh, yeah. Whom to join for the World Championships this time!

'I still don't know' he realized 'And I'm supposed to give them my answer today!'

"Huh?"

He looked at his bed side table on which lay his Draciel. It was glowing. Max picked it up and examined it.

"What's going on?" he questioned aloud "Why is Draciel behaving so strangely?"

He got up and walked to his computer. He'd send Kenny a mail. He was a genius...a computer whiz. He'd definitely help Max out.

Max wrote an e-mail and sent it off at once. When this work was over, he lay back on his chair and watched his desktop. The wallpaper was off his Bladebreakers time. All of them looked so happy there: Kenny, Kai, Tyson, himself and Hilary. It seemed as if yesterday this had happened. Those were the untroubled times.

'Wait a minute' Max leant closer to the computer screen 'Why was Kai looking so grumpily in the direction of – of – Hilary?'

Max fell of his chair as the truth suddenly came home to him. The crash made his team mates come rushing to his room.

"Are you alright, Max?" asked Emily.

Michael pulled him to his feet. "What's up?"

Max shook his head and made his announcement.

"I thought it out..." he said "And I think I'm gonna go back. I may not be able to beat Tyson in a tag-team format, but I might be able to help my friends while I'm there. I think they need me. I know they do!"

"We-we understand" said his mother.

Max closed his eyes in answer to her permission.



Ray may not have realized anything about Kai, as had Max. But he too came to the same conclusion. He remembered what Tyson had told them, when they had left.

"Remember we'll always be friends!"

Ray smiled to himself. 'You were right Tyson, nothing can be more important than friendship! And I, for our friendship, shall join you in battle!'

Ray smiled to himself, in spite of the sinking feeling he had in his stomach. Was he going to betray his old friends again?

"Well I have no choice!" he declared "I am leaving!"

Mariah came into his room just then and seeing his things packed looked at him sadly.

"Don't look at me like that!" said Ray, turning away from her "I can't stay. I am sorry!"

"Well, you might" said Mariah "And besides, they haven't even announced the format it. How do you know it won't change?"

"And how do you know it will?" Ray shot back.

He shouldered his belongings and walked past her. He stopped for a moment. Not meeting her eyes, he said, "Good-bye Mariah. But remember we'll always be friends!"

"Good-bye Ray" said Mariah, looking away from him.

When she did turn around, he was already gone. Mariah fell onto the ground.



Beep-beep.

It was so late at night when Hilary's pager went off. She had forgotten to switch it off for the night. She opened her eyes and pressed the read button. It was a message from Max.

"Maxi?" whispered Hilary. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was another short message.

_Hey Hilary...just thought I'd let you know. Coming home day after tomorrow. Will be in time for the Championships. Hope you're training hard. See you guys soon. Yours Max._

"Oh good" sighed Hilary "At least someone sensible will be coming back!"

She messaged him back. No sooner had she hit her send button, she slumped onto her pillows and fell asleep. Her pager slipped from her fingers and dropped to the ground.

"Good night!" said Hilary, in a very low and broken voice.

Her blade which was next to her bed lamp glinted fiercely again. Then it remained like any other beyblade. Stationary and normal all through the night.



**End notes: **_Hope you liked this chapter! It took a while to figure out. And if any fact goes amiss please don't mind. I am no researcher see...but I kinda made up that Hil-Eric-Max blade connection made from some basic facts and assumptions. Next chapter you'll see why! And hopefully I'll be able to make the characters confess. Couldn't seem to do so this time! That's it: love from Misty Elizabeth._


	9. Confessions

**Author Notes: **_Well, this is the longest chapter so far...written in the shortest time. Weird, huh? Thanks so much reading the previous ones and reviewing them. _

**Disclaime_r_: **_This fiction uses the song Half-life by Duncan Sheik. Love the words. Was the background music for one of the sequences of What A Girl Wants….think you'll like it. And thanks for reading the story so far with your patience! _

**Confessions **

Max and Ray were back again. This time Hilary would be entering the competition too. And it's really needless to say that she was the one being trained especially hard. Hiro was back too and in form as well. He seemed to have recovered from his shock pretty well. Right now, Hilary was battling Daichi in a one-on-one match.

"C'mon Coach" said Daichi, yawning "I'm tired of battling her! I'm gonna win anyway!"

"Give it a rest, Daichi" said Max "She's doing fine."

"Yeah" smiled Tyson "Look who taught her after all."

Max looked at Kai, as Tyson passed this remark. The expression on his face was unreadable.

"I'm bored" said Daichi, slacking off "I'll win with my eyes closed."

Hilary had reached the end of her patience.

"No offence, but I really think you shouldn't underestimate Jules, Daichi. You see…she is a bit stronger than your Strata Dragoon!" said Hilary, suddenly transferring all her energy to her blade "Jules – waterfalls attack now!"

Hilary's blade began to spin faster and water issued from her blade and flooded the dish. Daichi's blade was caught in the tide.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Go Jules" yelled Hilary.

With a final strike she made Daichi's blade fly out of the stadium. Her own blade came flying back to her. She raised her palm and caught it.

She grinned wickedly at Daichi.

"I won't say 'I told you so', Daichi" said Hilary.

"Neither will I" said Hiro, looking at the agonized Daichi beating all over the floor. "I told you: you must respect the other blader, Daichi!"

Kenny typed furiously at his laptop and then looked up at Hilary smiling. "You have improved since the last time, Hilary" he told her "Nearly as good as me now."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AS GOOD AS YOU?" shrieked Hilary at him.

The others sighed deeply.

"Who's next?" asked Tyson, hastily changing the subject at once "Hiro – who have you lined up?"

"Kai lets see you battle Hilary" answered Hiro.

"Why him?" asked Hilary at once "I don't want to battle him!"

"Well unfortunately you can't choose who you want to battle Hilary" answered Hiro "And don't even dare to tell me you are tired. When you have joined the team – you'll do whatever I tell you."

Hilary sighed heavily, and took her position. Ray volunteered to be the referee.

"Hey Kenny" said Max "Did you find out why my blade behaved strangely that other day?"

Kenny nodded.

"I have some theories Max" he replied "But I'm not a 100 sure."

Max put his mind back to the game going on in front of him. Hilary seemed to be in pretty good form. It was now a fire-water fierce battle.

'That's it!' Max realized 'Hilary didn't have a bit-beast the last time I saw her. She must have got it…'

"Where's your head Max?" asked Kenny, nudging him slightly.

"Nowhere" replied Max "Tell me, Chief. Exactly when did Hilary get her bit-beast?"

Kenny more or less told Max the entire episode. When he finished his narration, Max looked at his Draciel.

"Water element, huh?" he realized suddenly "So that's why my Draciel seemed so restless that day. The very day Hilary found her Jules."

"I guess we found Hilary's family then!" said Kenny.

Hilary was locked in a battle against Kai. No matter what his feelings for her was he wasn't going to let emotion rule his heart. She was just another opponent to him in the blade dish.

"Dranzer attack" he yelled.

"Dodge him, Jules" shrieked Hilary.

She cleverly navigated her blade away from harm's way. Kai looked at her with gritted teeth.

"Lucky" he breathed.

"That's mean" said Hilary suddenly letting her emotion get into her game "I worked on this move for a long time, you know!"

"Sure" shrugged Kai.

"Careful, Hilary" warned Tyson "Don't let despair get into your game."

'Despair?' The word echoed around the room suddenly. Tyson could see it, thought Hilary, he knows it too. Yet he pretends not to know. Oh, Tyson!'

She lost focus of the game completely. Kai unleashed his Dranzer's full power on Jules. Hilary's blade flew out of the dish, right at Hilary. She tried to get out its way. But it hit her on her head. She collapsed.

"No!" gasped Kai. He watched as though in slow motion, her falling to the ground.

At once the others crowded around her and tried to wake her up. Hilary wearily opened her eyes. The faces appeared a total blur in front of her. She could only see one face clearly among all others.

"Tyson…are you there?" she muttered "Tyson…help me!"

Tyson took her hand in his, "Stay with me, Hil. You'll be alright."

Hilary closed her eyes.



"What could have distracted her so much?" wondered Tyson, when they were back in the dojo.

"Are we going to start that all over again?" asked Daichi, exasperatedly.

"What?"

"How many times, Tyson?" said Daichi, with the air of a know-it-all "She was distracted by you calling out 'don't let despair get into your game', you idiot!"

"I did?" asked the clueless boy.

"Get a clue" said Max "She obviously likes you. Something made her despair and especially-"

"Especially after you shouted" said Kenny. He made his laptop face them and said "Watch this…Hilary was doing fine. But her blade lost momentum as soon as you called out to her."

"Wait a minute" said Tyson, huffily getting to his feet "Are we discussing the match summaries or the emotions?"

"They're kinda related, Tyson" said Ray, gently. He was aware he had broken the heart of another young girl back home too. And could totally sympathize with Tyson.

"Well, in that case I'm so outta here!" he said, loudly.

He rushed out of the dojo into the warm evening.

"Will someone tell Tyson, when he returns that he left his own house?" said Daichi.

The Bladebreakers fell about laughing. Max looked over at the dark corner where Kai was sitting alone.

'Poor Kai' he thought 'I wish Tyson would hurry up and realize that he does love Hilary. Otherwise there will be more heart breaks than can be imagined.'



Tyson went to the river dock, quite unconscious of where he was really going. He did not expect anyone to be there at this time. But someone was there: Hilary!

"Hilary?" gasped Tyson "What's she doing here?"

He walked over to where she was sitting. She was looking at the brilliant sunset in the Western skies. She heard his footsteps and looked around.

"Oh" she said. Tyson opened his mouth to say something but Hilary pressed a finger to her lips and pointed out to the sunset. Tyson looked beyond at it. His eyes grew round as he drunk in the beautiful sunset.

He too sat down beside her and enjoyed it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Tyson in a wonder filled low voice.

"Yeah" said Hilary "It's really gorgeous."

Silence fell between the two of them. Hilary felt rather elated and happy; nothing could spoil her mood today.

"Hey, Hil" said Tyson "How's your forehead? You took a pretty bad hurt on the head in the afternoon!"

"I'm fine, really" said Hilary.

Music came floating from someplace near by. Tyson got to his feet and extended his hand.

"Would you like to dance with me?" asked Tyson.

'He's not joking' Hilary realized. She took his hand involuntarily and got to her feet. They waltzed in slow motion for sometime. They were lost in another world.

"I have something to tell you" said Tyson, softly in her ear "I find it hard to accept it times, Hil. But you must believe it."

"What is it?" asked Hilary, in a low tone.

"Hilary: I really care about you. And I know if something happens to you, it'll simply break my heart" he continued.

Hilary waited with a beating heart. Wouldn't the idiot tell her the truth he had been hiding?

'Wait a minute…this is the song which is playing' realized Hilary.

_I'm awake in the afternoon  
I fell asleep in the living room  
And it's one of those moments  
when everything is so clear  
before the truth goes back into hiding  
I want to decide 'cause it's worth deciding  
to work on finding something more than this fear  
It takes so much out of me to pretend  
tell me now, tell me how to make amends  
maybe, I need to see the daylight  
to leave behind this half-life  
don't you see I'm breaking down  
lately, something here don't feel right  
this is just a half-life  
is there really no escape?  
No escape from time  
of any kind_

She closed her eyes and to hear those magic words she had longed to hear from him, for a long time now.

"You listening to me, Hil?" asked Tyson, looking down at the brown head.

"Yeah" said Hilary "I am"

"Here it goes then" said Tyson "I really hope this says it all: There's a rhyme and reason/ to the wild outdoors/When the heart of this star-crossed voyager/Beats in time with yours. Hey Hil – I love you."

Hilary looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. He had finally said what he had to, what she wanted to hear always.

"Me too, Tyson" said Hilary, smiling through her tears "I love you too!"

Tyson grinned at her. Everything had come right finally. All those stabs, weird fights and misunderstandings cleared themselves finally. He held her close as though afraid something might just separate them.

"Hey Tyson" said Hilary, blushing a little "Because we confessed…does that mean we won't fight?"

"Nah" said Tyson, grinning "I don't think we'll ever stop fighting. It's part of us. And I think we'd do better to accept it."

Hilary smiled. Ah, Tyson was talking like a wise owl after all!

'I'm so happy' she thought 'Hope this is not a dream.'

"Don't worry" said Tyson as though reading her thoughts "This isn't a dream, Hil. Trust me."



Hilary felt unusually happy the next day. She greeted the Bladebreakers with more than her usual enthusiasm. All of them stared at her. Max smiled to himself, guessing quite correctly what had happened between the two. Tyson turned scarlet when he saw Hilary but he greeted her cordially too. Kai watched from the shadows, his expression unfathomable. Hiro came out of the dojo and greeted them all. He paused for a minute in the direction of Kai. The ghost of a surprise passed over his face. The next minute, it was replaced by his usual concern for the team as the Coach.

"Okay, team" said Hiro, clapping his hands "Gather around here please."

The Bladebreakers gathered around Hiro as he explained their battle strategy to them. Kenny took down notes on his computer. The rest of them paid rapt attention, except Daichi. Who being used to battling with his heart, hated to use his head during battles.

"So" said Hiro "Today…I have decided to make the weak battle the strong and the equals' battle amongst each other!"

"What?" echoed everyone.

The first battle planned was between Tyson and Max. It was a fierce battle. Tyson lost this time because Max's training back home had molded him into a finer and stronger blader. And Tyson needed lots of practice still!

"Never mind" said Kenny "According to my stats you're still in the league, Tyson!"

"Well blast the league" said Tyson, grumpily "I wanna be at the very top!"

"You will" said Kenny, preparing to battle Hilary "Just keep at it, till you're absolutely perfect!"

Hilary came and faced Kenny. On Ray's signal she unleashed her beyblade on Kenny's hopper.

"He gets to battle" commented his Dizzie "While I'm trapped inside his laptop!"

"Be quite, Dizzie" said Kenny "Just let me concentrate. Go, Hopper"

"Jules Attack" yelled Hilary.

Their blades collided with a sickening crunch and flew apart. Kenny's blade seemed to fly out of the stadium.

"Stay in the game" shouted Kenny "C'mon now – you can do it!"

Hopper landed safely inside the dish.

"Yeah…" said Hilary "For how long?" she drew herself to full height and yelled "C'mon Jules – waterfall attack!"

"Is this a good time to tell you I can't swim?" asked Kenny, scared a little.

"Kenny!" shouted Tyson, Max and Ray in unison.

"Ah, well" smiled Hilary "Guess I'm gonna win."

She sent another tidal wave attack on Kenny's blade and emerged as the winner of their battle. She could have jumped for joy on having being able to beat Kenny in her 2nd Match!

"Good work, Hilary" smiled Hiro "Now…it's Daichi versus Ray."

"What?" they said together "Why not Kai?"

They looked at one another and said, "You think I'm worse than Kai?"

"Yeah I do" again in unison.

"You're ON!" shouted the pair of them.

Sweat drops appeared on Hilary, Kenny and Tyson's heads'.

"Boy…that was unpredictable" said Hilary, lamely.



Once practice was over, the entire team headed for the river. They lay down on the soft grass and looked up at the skies above. Hilary mused over the previous day's sunset. The music still rang in her ears.

"Hey Hilary" said Tyson's voice in her ears "You there? Hello?"

"Yeah" said Hilary "What's wrong Tyson?"

"You being quiet…it kind of freaks me out!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Hilary sat up in a flash, a very indignant look on her face. She faced Tyson furiously. He too sat up, a bit scared of her.

"Hey, no sweat. I was just joking!"

Hilary got up disgusted. "You know what Tyson? Just a silly kid and nothing more! A child just given the title of a World Champion of 3 consecutive years! And now if you don't mind, I'm leaving!"

She walked away from them. No one stopped her. Tyson looked around at the others.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"Beats me!" said Daichi, shrugging.

Max pushed the pair of them aside and said, "You two brats!" in a your-so-insensitive tone.

After a while Kai got up and unnoticed by the others napping there left the river bank.



Just as he had expected Kai found Hilary in the river dock again. She was gazing over at the ocean beyond. It was so vast…where did it begin and where did it end anyway? She felt inner peace thinking about nature. Especially the water element soothed her.

'Maybe that's why my bit-beast specializes in water' she thought 'My Jules does calm me so!'

Kai silently came behind her and sat down beside her.

"Hey" said Kai "Are you alright?"

"I guess" said Hilary, not taking her eyes off the ocean "Why?"

"Just asking"

A brief pause followed.

"Why are you here Kai?" asked Hilary, in a gentle voice "Won't the others worry."

"They are too busy sleeping" said Kai.

"Oh – and you?"

"I came here to keep a promise I made you long time back" replied Kai.

"Which-?"

Then the realization dawned on her. Here in this very place she had made Kai promise her –

"If you ever love someone, will you tell that person at once?"

"I – I don't know, Hilary" said Kai, closing his eyes.

His hands were balled into fists.

"Well, do me one favor: tell her before its too late." Hilary said in the same voice.

"I'll."

Hilary smiled at Kai, "Who's the lucky person?"

Kai looked rather sad as he said "She's sitting right in front of me!"

Hilary quickly got up and looked down at him. Was she in a dream? Kai was in love with her? Was this some sick joke…Kai…why was he complicating her already complicated life?

"But Kai…" began Hilary slowly.

"Hear me out please, will you Hilary?" asked Kai, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Of course" said Hilary at once.

"I know that you like Tyson more than all of us others" he said "And I know I really have no chance of you being in love with me. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop myself…and today I think I finally found the courage to tell you this...Hilary?"

There was something oddly familiar about this entire scene. Hilary forced herself to look at Kai. She knew what he would say and she would have to hear it out too.

"Hilary?" said Kai quietly "I think I'm in love with you."

Hilary couldn't help it anymore. She seized Kai by his shoulders and forced him to look straight at her.

"Please tell me this is untrue?" she begged "Please don't ruin my life."

"I'm sorry" said Kai in the same tone of a lovelorn person. He lent forwards and kissed Hilary "Like it or not: I'm in love with you."

He got up and left her alone. Hilary's mind began racing wildly. She fell down on her knees…as dumb as a statue gazing out into the sea without really seeing it.

She was blinded by tears running down her cheeks.



Next day morning: Max was on his way to the market when he came across a young boy with brown hair practicing in the river bank. He smiled recalling all the time they had been there, working hard. This boy seemed to feel someone was watching him. He turned around and spotted Max standing there. A smile broke across his face at once.

"Hey there Max" he called, waving his hand at Max.

Surprised that this boy knew him, max went forward and greeted him.

"Hi. Do I know you?" he asked.

"You sound like Hilary!" said the boy, smiling slightly "I'm Eric. I'm your classmate?"

Max had to think hard to place Eric as one of his classmates. Hilary had forced them to join school at a time when there was only a week before the holidays. So he never really got to know any of his classmates.

"Sorry. Can't place you" said Max, apologetically "I say!" he exclaimed catching sight of Eric's blade "Is that your blade?"

"Yeah" said Eric. He picked it off the ground and held it before Max's eye. Max lent forward to see it. The bit-beast seemed so cool and just like –

"Hilary's bit-beast" realized Max, suddenly "Hey is you're bit-beast by legend some sort of water nymph?"

"Yeah, that's right!" said Eric, looking amazed at Max's knowledge "This is Jupiter. Legend has it there were four: Jupiter, Janise, Jasper, and Juliet. They were siblings you know, and were powered by the water element. They were guided by a sacred bit-beast…"

"Draciel!" realized Max, wide-eyed "No wonder my blade's been acting strangely."

"Well that's not all that is to the legend" continued Eric "You see, when combined together the four water spirits can create the most awesome force ever. But the blader has to be a strong person or else – the world's at stake!"

Max turned a horrified expression at Eric, "Do you know where the other bit-beasts are?"

"No" said Eric, turning away and closing his fist around his blade "But I have a feeling, we'll know soon enough."

Max didn't like to think how soon this soon was.



It was morning and Hilary was still in bed. She hadn't slept a wink last night, worrying about herself, Kai and Tyson. What would happen if she ditched one for the other? What would happen to those to already friends…who am I kidding? Rivals…if she chose one over the other? With these thoughts making her mind whirl, Hilary wearily got up from bed and dressed for the day…

A song played in the background apt for her situation right now:

_Somebody else round everyone else  
you're watching your back, like you can't relax  
you're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

**Disclaimer again: **_Complicated – Avril Lavigine song. Suits Hilary right?_

**Author notes: **Couldn't come up with anything better! I did have a tough time getting Kai and Tyson to confess…now the bit-beast theory is half-explained…and now I have to tell you the reason of Katherine's departure. Trust me, I will. I have everything planned out. But do let me know what you thought of this chapter. Bye for now: Misty Elizabeth.


	10. So Why Couldn't We Be Friends?

**_Author's note:_** _Sorry for making you guys wait so long. But along with Hilary I was confused too…we didn't know who was better for the story. Still, I should tell you expect no more chapters in this story. This series continues in my next fiction. Till then, enjoy this story!_

**So Why Couldn't we be Friends? **

Complicated as this life, is Hilary had to accept the fact that Kai had every right to love her. She did feel sorry for having been so rude to him the day he had told her everything. She had avoided going near him for almost a week now. That sort of freaked her team mates out because the Championship format would be announced any day now and they had to be absolutely prepared for it. Hilary had shut herself up from the world completely...refusing meals, going on long nature walks by herself and waiting for the sun to shine on her life again.

The others had come to see her a few days back. But Hilary faking a high temperature pretended to be fast asleep. She was sick – not in body but mind. Something when one takes to...doesn't realize others around them might be suffering the same illness too!

"Complicated life" she sighed, heavily "Complicated world...need I say anything more?"

She fell on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She recalled the way she had acted when Kai had told her all that he felt for her.

'It was really rude of me' she realized, turning red 'But I couldn't help it. Tyson and I seem to be made for one another. I can't let something come between us. I really should speak to Kai privately. I can't keep myself locked in this room forever.'

The next minute she jumped as a fierce beating came on her bedroom door; followed by Max's shout:

"Hilary...i know you're faking it. You can't keep yourself locked in that room of yours forever you know!"

"Max?" she said, blankly and went to open the door. Max came in at once, almost on top of her.

"Finally out of the blanket, are we?" said Max, raising an eyebrow.

"What's up?" asked Hilary, offhandedly.

"You can't miss any more team practice...got any idea how many you've already missed?"

"Couldn't care less" replied Hilary in a vague tone.

"Is something the matter?"

Hilary remained silent. In a moment, Max guessed the near-truth.

"Ok...so Tyson's told you he loves you?"

"Sort of" said Hilary

"Well congrats-"

"He wasn't the only one" sighed poor Hilary "Kai did too."

Max's look of delight changed immediately and became a thundercloud. He had expected heartbreak if no one confessed. He hadn't expected heartbreak if everyone confessed! This was going totally overboard.



Hilary trudged to the hills in hope of finding Kai there. However, she found Hiro. Sitting there, lost in his own world.

"Hello" she smiled as soon as he was in earshot.

Hiro turned, and returned her greeting.

"I was expecting you, Hilary" he smiled.

Hilary nodded at him.

"Still not over her, are you?" she asked him, gently.

"Who? Katherine?" asked Hiro, vaguely "No...I don't think I am."

Hilary's eyes looked really sad, "Hiro – why were you in love with her?"

Hiro let out a brief laugh, "Why are you in love with Tyson?"

Hilary was taken aback by this blunt question. "I don't know"

Hiro smiled humourlessly, "Same here."

Hilary didn't question him any further. She watched him with new eyes. He seemed sadder and his eyes had become dead. His smile no longer reached his eyes...it was almost like he was living life because he knew no other use for it. Hiro's past was a mystery to them all. Maybe something about it kept haunting him. He didn't seem to be himself at all. Not right then, anyway.

"Do you have a secret?" asked Hilary, out of the blue.

"Huh?" Hiro suddenly jerked awake from his trance "Secret. Why?"

Hilary shrugged. "Everyone has one...and those skeletons in the closet haunt you long after you've left them!"

Hiro watched her, eyes widened with fear. He did have a secret. However that wasn't for her ears.



Meanwhile, Eric decided to drop in on Kenny. Max had filled Kenny up about all that he had learnt about the water bit-beasts. Kenny did say that bit-beast families were not unheard of...but this particular Jupiter, Janise, Jasper and Juliet thing did freak him out! Draciel's family would turn out be a bunch of water nymphs wasn't exactly unexpected but it was freaky.

Kenny was making some last minute changes about their playing strategy, when Eric was announced into his room.

"Hi Kenny" said Eric, entering the room "Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all" said Kenny "You must be Eric, Max told me about you."

"Leave the introduction now Kenny. I came here to talk business. I want to know exactly how much truth there is in this legend thing I found out."

"You tell me, Eric. You're the one who dreamt it up."

"I didn't dream it. It's just a legend."

Kenny looked thoughtful for a moment before retorting.

"You know, neither Hilary nor Max mentioned how stand-offish you are."

Eric turned crimson.

"I've been under a lot of stress recently. And my blade's not responding to my orders."

"That's not unusual. It happens if you let emotion get in the game. Emotional upheavals can totally ruin your game plan."

"That explains a lot" muttered Eric.

"Does it?" asked Kenny in an undertone. Louder he added, "I'm going to Tyson's for a bit. Would you like to come with me?"

"Nah" said Eric "But good luck finding out about that legend."

"And you" said Kenny.



Kai was near the dock, watching the sun dazzling in the sky. In flashes Hilary's face back to him, the day she had begged him not to ruin his life. Everything about her had suggested sorrow and hurt. It was almost as if he, a good friend, had betrayed her. He decided to come clean – and she hadn't approved of his decision. Were Tyson and Hilary well-matched? He didn't somehow think so. But it wasn't for him to decide.

Love was a strong word and a strong feeling. Hilary would probably be miserable with him. They are two different people and even though they did get along, Hilary was too young to get tied down to someone like him. Yes, she was his huge fan and everything. But she couldn't love him. It was pointless to expect her to fall for him out of the blue.

"I'll go away then" decided Kai "I can't bear to see her miserable and she can't bear to see me now."

Planning his sudden departure, he watched the sun falling on the surface of the clear water till it nearly blinded him.



"Kai!" someone screamed his name from a far.

Kai turned around to see her standing there: Princess of his dreams.

Hilary came slowly up to him. Kai had lost track of time, so lost he had been.

"Hi" she said awkwardly. Kai made no reply. "Nice day"

Her stomach squirmed...she was actually talking to Kai about the weather!

"Listen Kai" she said, suddenly tired and cutting to the chase "I'm tired of it all. I can't live a lie. I am not in love with you. Nor ever will be. And I'm sorry about the way I reacted. But I don't feel that I deserve your love."

Kai started and suddenly listened even more intently.

"See, I'm just an everyday, ordinary person. You're talented and much better than any boy I know. You should get someone you deserve...a really nice person. You know the kind who can sin? Those types...pure ones. I am sorry to have hurt you. However, Tyson had just confessed and it seemed cruel..."

"Then it's fine" said Kai, ignoring the stabbing pain at his heart "I only said all that because I thought you needed love...so I offered you mine. Out of duty, Hilary, I told you all that. I don't feel what Tyson does."

"Oh" said Hilary, slightly taken aback. Didn't he tell her he loved her, whether she liked it or not? "Never mind then. We'll always be good friends."

She gave him a hug. He held her close to him. Thinking bitterly the exact opposite of what he had said. He was quite like Hilary. Even he couldn't live a lie...

_No, I can't learn to live without  
And I can't give up on us now_

_I know I could say were through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie _

But unfortunately, Kai had no choice.



Tyson was lying on his back in the garden, looking up at the sky. All of them were lying on the grass head turned upwards, looking at the sky. Tyson felt incredibly happy for some reason.

"Tyson, you singing?" asked Ray, surprised when he heard someone humming a tune on his left and turned to see.

"Wait a minute" said Max, suddenly "I know that tune! It's the one Hilary was singing in the park!"

"Hmmm...Tyson singing Hilary's song, huh?" Daichi grinned "Didn't think that day would come."

"Me neither." Kenny laughed.

"Aww...shut up" Tyson groaned "Where are the others?"

"Who others?" grinned Max "Specify."

Tyson angrily flung himself on his friend laughing. None of them knew exactly how soon life was going to change for them all. They didn't know how love would soon crop between their friendship and trust and betrayal would be used side by side in their dictionaries...

They neither knew nor cared that Kai's secret heartbreak would lead to quite unpredictable consequences!



**_Disclaimer: _**Can't live a lie from American Idol Carrie Underwood's album.

**_Author's note: _**Just a bridging chapter. Here ends the first half of the real story. This story after G-Revolutions continues in my next fiction. It's going to be a spin-off from this one.


	11. Teenage Heartbreak

**To All The Fans of Beyblade Next Level - **

_Hey, I was wondering what happened to the ardent readers of Beyblade Next Level: Why Can't We Be Friends? fans....I mean, the Sequel, Beyblade Next Level: Teenage Heartbreak has been out for months and nearing it's end....yet, it somehow didn't manage to do half the magic Why Can't We Be Friends did! I mean, come on....doesn't it deserve a chance to be read? The best gift an author can have is a well-rounded critique!!!! So please guys, (I know you will get the alerts), read and review the sequel!!!! Chapter 8 out now!!!!_

_If you have already read Teenage Heartbreak till chapter 8 and reviewed it, kindly ignore this note. Thank you._

_Waiting patiently,_

_With love from  
_

_Mitsy Elizabeth._


End file.
